Surviving Aaron
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: When a girl has to room with Ipswichs' bad boy. Things get outta hand. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I bid goodnight to the guys and headed out. My intent being to go back to the dorms and do laundry before school in the morning. Half way to the mustang, Caleb was letting me borrow it. I feel someone grab me from behind. I can tell by the size hand over my mouth it's a guy.

"Very funny Reid." I mumble into my captors' palm.

"Wrong answer." is all he says but I recognize the voice. I haven't seen Aaron Abbot's face yet but I know his voice well enough to know it's him and he's very drunk. Drunk and pissed since I turned him down last week when he asked me out. I told him I'd rather date a skunk and Caleb shooed him away before he could do more then sputter. The perks of having almost every class with at least two Sons. In that particular class I sit by Caleb Danvers while Reid Garwin is one the other side of the room. A rag appears in Aaron's other hand and before I can understand what happened everything goes black.

………… **Reid's POV…………**

I watched Liv leave Nicky's to go back to the dorms. I offered to go with her but she told me to stay. Finish my game of pool and she'd start my laundry since she had to do hers' too. I love having her for a room mate, she spoils me. Of course normally girls only room with other girls on different floors then the guys but she got stuck with me since she transferred in at the half year mark and I had space due to Baby Boy's parents making him move home. The last month and a half have been interesting to say the least. She's become a good friend to me and the other guys treat her like a sister. I am gathering the courage to ask her out, something I'm unsure of only due to the fact that the last girl I really liked screwed me over real bad. For the first time in years I am considering giving a relationship a try, she and I have talked enough since she has a sleeping problem and often times is up all night despite how hard she tries to fall asleep. I know she is a virgin and would not consider a one night stand. She had heard about my reputation with the girls around school. So one night we talked about it and I confessed to her things I haven't even told Baby Boy. She knows all about Kirsten and how she screwed me over. A few nights ago she'd had a bad episode and when I managed to wake her, she was pretty shaken so I scooted her over and spent the rest of the night holding her.

"Reid, hey dude come back to earth." Tyler slapped my shoulder effectively pulling my head out of my thoughts.

"I'm gonna head out Olivia was going to do laundry, and I got homework to finish. I'll see you boys later." I say as they look at me funny. Well I guess it is kind of odd that I leave Nicky's early but it is a Sunday night and we have school tomorrow.

**------------Olivia's POV------------**

I wake up in a strange room and in pain. I can tell I am in a Spencer dorm room but I don't know whose room it is. I try to sit up and immediately gasp in pain. Sharp shooting pain radiates through my stomach and between my legs. I bite my fingers to keep from crying out, water is running in the bathroom and I would rather not alert my captor to the fact I'm awake. The digital clock beside the strange bed reads 2:13 am. Memory comes flooding back, oh my God, Reid. I can remember leaving Nicky's to go back to the dorms', a hand over my mouth, I thought Reid was pulling a joke. But the voice I know the voice it was Aaron. He put a rag over my nose and I blacked out. Speak of the devil, Aaron chooses that moment to come out of the bathroom. Clad in only his boxers, he wears an evil smirk. He looks over me appraisingly, his expression reminds me of someone looking over a car they might buy. A dreadful feeling washes over me as he comes ever closer to the bed. I put the pieces together quickly, the pain in my lower body tells me what I missed.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I ask in one quick breath trying to keep him from coming any closer. He laughs and the sound reminds me of an evil movie villain.

"Well for one.." He starts still laughing.

"I already got what I wanted. You never really did anything to me personally except turn me down." He pauses, and I recall what he is talking about. The day in Amer. Lit he had asked me out and I having heard not so nice things about him turned him down. Caleb hurriedly shooed him away before he had the chance to retort. But he of course took it personally, and he was now out for revenge.

"This is more for your boyfriend since I can't fight him without his gang getting involved I figured I'd hurt something he cares about." he still has that malicious glint in his lust filled eyes.

"What boyfriend?" I ask playing stupid even though I know exactly who he means. He sneers as he looks at me, then answers,

"Reid Garwin." The proverbial light bulb clicks. So he did this not really because I'd refused to go out with him, but because he knew hurting me would hurt Reid. I wondered if he saw the flaw in this logic. The flaw of course being; Caleb, Pogue Parry and Tyler 'Baby Boy' Simms. I couldn't help my next statement,

"You do realize that you forgot something, though I commend your logic cause your right, this will upset Reid, but what about Caleb, Baby Boy, and Pogue? You know they aren't going to be too happy either." He frowned for a minute.

"Oh well." was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders, resuming his approach to the bed.

"I'll consider it an added bonus."

I scoot away, but he pounces. He's on top of me before I can react as his landing knocked the wind out of me. I gasp for breath and try to fight him off, a combination that's not working so well. He backhands me and for a moment I see stars. My mouth fills with blood from where my teeth must have cut my cheek, I spit it at him. I grew up in foster care so I know how to fight, I know he'll overpower me eventually but I'm going to fight back as best I can, I won't just let him rape me. He did that already, I could tell, while I was out from whatever he had on that cloth. I glance at the clock it's now 3 am. I wonder briefly if Reid's worried about me. My thoughts are cut short as Aaron, now with a clean face, grabs me by the throat and pins me down.

"You little bitch." he growls flipping me over still holding my throat. His hand cracks my ass, hard and I can't scream as I am quickly running out of air. He moves up enough that I get my legs under me in a semi kneeling position. Stars and black spots are clouding my vision so I know I have to do this quick, I really don't want to be at his mercy again. When he gets behind me again after removing his boxers I kick out with all the strength I can muster. It's not much but I connect with his knees sending him flying back and getting him to let me go. Taking deep gulping breaths I hurry to get up, in an attempt to get out I bolt for the door but he recovers faster then I'd thought and grabs my wrist, using it to twist my body around and slam me into the wall face first. He has both my arms trapped between my back and his front. I do the only thing left. I scream. Scream and twist in his grip trying any way possible to break free. But of course he's taller then me by at least four inches and outweighs me by at least 70 pounds. A swift smack to the back of my head stuns me just long enough for him to force himself inside me. It hurts so much my eyes water. I start to scream again only to get smacked again.

"Shut up!" He growls as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. I whimper in sheer agony. I can tell he's big and I can feel the burning pain as he forces my unprepared body to take him. Finally his pace falters, a few short thrusts later he comes, and I can feel his hot seed fill me. I want to puke and cry at the same time. He pulls out and let's me go. Walking back to the bathroom to clean himself off. My legs decide they don't want to hold me anymore and I collapse to the floor, tears of defeat and humiliation blur my eyes. But I refuse to cry, I will not let him see that he's broken me. Reid's face swims in my mind's eye. Cruelly replaying last night's memories like a movie. Me and Reid on his bed in our dorm, kissing passionately, as our hands roam each others bodies'. He's clad in his boxers and I only in my panties. Vainly I'm trying to remember why I didn't give myself to him then, let him make love to me when we'd had the chance. I bite my fingers again as my thoughts taunt me with the fact that Reid won't love me anymore. I'm dirty and broken, he can do better then me. My cruel thoughts continue in this vein till Aaron kicks me.

"Get up, bitch I'm not done with you yet." He says with a harsh sneer on his face. I manage to get to my knees but it's too slow for his liking so he grabs my arm and hauls me up tossing me roughly onto the bed. He's on top of me again, and moving inside my raw body before I can form any protest. I can't help the tears now. I don't even try to hide them, he wanted to break me and he did. Maybe now he'll let me go. It seemed fate had decided to pity me at last, with a final thrust Aaron came again and as soon as he was up he threw my clothes at me.

"Get dressed and get out of here." I dress quickly and flee before he can change his mind. But he stops me with a hand on the door,

"And make sure you tell the Provost that Garwin did this to you. I'd say blame Danvers too but he's.."

I just nod and run not waiting for him to finish that thought. I know however that I won't be blaming Reid for this, that's for damn sure. Walking as fast as I can I climb the stairs cursing the out of order elevators. I reach the room and open the door, Reid's sleeping but fitfully, tossing and turning. I'm too ashamed to wake him so I grab my shower stuff and a clean uniform, to head for the showers, its 6 am so they will still be empty. No student is ever out of bed before 7 on a Monday morning. Once in the bathroom, I strip and toss the dirty clothes aside, turning the hot water on full and step in. I scrub and cry trying to get clean but it's no use. I'll never be clean again, giving up I turn the water off and dress in my school uniform. Checking over my reflection, I sigh and head back to the room, Reid should be up by now. I walked into the dorm room in a daze. I'd showered for over an hour and I still didn't feel clean. Glancing around the room I heard the water running in the small bathroom, which told me where Reid was. The door opened swiftly and I jumped what felt like 10 feet. Caleb walked in then and upon seeing me sitting there exclaimed,

"There you are, you had us very worried." Reid chose that moment to come walking out of the bathroom.

"Olivia!" was all he said more like shouted. He tried to get closer and I kept scooting away. Not seeing him coming near but Aaron with the evil grin he'd worn all night as he raped me over and over again. After falling off the edge of the bed I scooted till my back hit the other wall, which put me closer to Caleb. And that didn't help my panic any. I just began to cry. He knelt in front of me and all though I knew Caleb, my sweet wonderful Caleb wouldn't hurt me nor would Reid but my traumatized brain wasn't being logical. Caleb backed away then as I started whimpering in both pain and humiliation. I hated this feeling because these guys are my best friends. I should never have to be afraid of them.

"Hey Ty, you here yet?" I can hear Reid on the phone that he grabbed out of Caleb's hand. I can't hear Tyler's answer.

"Pogue round you somewhere?" Tyler must be in the dorm lobby where he normally waits for me and Reid before class starts.

" Does he have Kate glued to his hip? Olivia came home but she's freaking out, won't let Reid or I near her. Starts to scream anytime we get in arms length of her. So we need Kate up here." Caleb is on the phone now having wrestled it from Reid, who is pacing. Reid kneels in front of me like Caleb had earlier and I manage to not flinch away. It takes more willpower then I'll admit to let Reid this close but I have to keep repeating to myself that he isn't going to hurt me. In fact he can help me, now that I think of it.

"Can you tell me what happened, please I want to help you. I was so worried when I got here last night and you weren't here." whatever he was going to say gets cut off by the arrival of Baby Boy, Pogue and Kate. The boys hang back as Kate nudges Reid aside. She doesn't give me time to protest as she pulls me up and sits me on the closest bed. Reid's bed I notice by the unmade state of it but I don't care presently as I am tempted to crawl under the covers and not come out. Maybe later.

"ok Liv out with it what happened?" She asks in her normal blunt fashion. Well here goes,

"I..I was raped." All four boys immediately start talking and swearing, but Kate silences them with a glare.

"Do you know who did it?" are the first words out of Caleb's mouth when he regains control of his temper. I nod to answer his question.

"Who, can we have his name, we have to go to the Provost to report this." This from Baby Boy, and I lose it, crying and shaking. I do and I don't want to report this because I know the first person the provost will look at will be Reid, since he is my room mate.

"Can we go to class? I'll tell you then but when we report this you do realize that you four will be suspected." Still crying as I am now terrified, I don't want my boys to be dragged into this, but I know that this is what Aaron wanted to have happen. He told me to go to the Provost and say Reid raped me but he should have known better. It will be a cold day in hell before I ever let Reid or any of my boys take the fall for this. They didn't rape me, he did and I intend to see him suffer for it. He took something from me, something I will never get back but that's okay cause he will pay.

"But you know that we didn't. We'd never hurt you." These are the first word's Pogue spoken since he got here. I know he's right. I let Kate and Reid help me off the bed, smoothing down my uniform.

"Let's go before we are late." They look at me funny but I need something else to focus on before I go insane.

"Please, guys I need something near normal before I have to repeat the nights' events." They nod in agreement and we head to our first class which is Amer. Lit for me, Reid and Caleb. Reid goes to his seat on the far side of the room while Caleb and I take ours just as the bell rings. I was doing okay till Aaron walked in. I watched him scan the room, I knew he saw Reid and looked over and saw me in my seat with Caleb in his beside me. He just smiled at me. I put my head down on the rail. The theater seating doesn't allow desks. A fine shaking starts in my arms, I put a hand on Caleb's knee and started squeezing. It helps for a minute till I feel Aaron behind me as he leans over to whisper in my ear,

"Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime." I recoil and try to control my shaking as his breath tickles my neck.

"Take a hike Abbot." Caleb hissed when he saw how upset I was getting. I had turned white and was now shaking uncontrollably. Aaron walked away with a muttered,

"Fuck you Danvers." But Caleb was not listening as I had a death grip on his leg. He took hold of my hand before I could pop his kneecap. He has to lean over me to hear me speak.

"Please get me out of here, Caleb. I need to leave." I whispered to him just as the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Danvers, is there a problem? Give Miss. Benson room to breathe."

"Can I take Olivia to the nurse she's not feeling well?" He asked ignoring the teachers question. The teacher looked at me and noticed I was crying.

"Ok Mr. Danvers, feel better Miss. Benson." The teacher said as Caleb and I walked by him.

"Wait my stuff!" I realized to late as we were almost to the infirmary.

"Reid will get it, and mine too." he told me as we arrived at the nurses office.

"I am going to get the Provost, I'll be back. Am I correct in assuming Aaron is the one that raped you?" I nod and with that he's gone. I sit and wait for the nurse.

…………… **Caleb's POV……………**

Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone as much as Aaron Abbot. I am almost to the Provost's office and I know he'll think this is Reid's doing and that by default we are all involved but I don't care. She knows and we know who really did this. And trust me when I say I will not rein Reid in when he goes postal. He really cares for her as do the rest of us, but Reid is just bout in love with her which is new for him cause relationships have never been his thing. Aaron's gonna regret this, I can't believe he let his jealousy get this out of hand. Aaron has always been jealous of us, the Sons of Ipswich, since we were kids. But to rape Olivia, just because she is Reid's room mate or any other petty reason, knowing Aaron there are probably several, just goes beyond anything.

"The Provost will see you now." the secretary informs me. I walk into the office, Provost Higgins' is sitting behind his desk.

He looks up at me,

"What can I do for you this morning, Caleb?"

"We have a problem sir, Reid Garwin's room mate.." I pause, unsure how to continue.

"What about Miss. Benson?" Dread evident on his face.

"She was raped last night." The word rape leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I watch Higgins face turn red in anger and I need to say something before he accuses Reid.

"We already know who did it, she's in the nurses' office laying down. I came to get you, so she could tell you."

"Well then, let's go talk to her." And with that he stands and motions me to follow him.

"Kourtney, send passes to Mr. Parry, Mr. Simms and Mr. Garwin. I need to see them." He tells the student aid as we walk out of the office. We reach the infirmary in a tense silence. Olivia is being checked by the doctor. So we have to wait but when the nurse sees me she comes out.

"Miss. Bensons' been asking for you, Mr. Danvers." with a nod of acknowledgement to the Provost I follow the nurse in. She grabs my hand when I reach her side.

"Caleb."

"Can I start now?" The doctor asks. I'm confused until the doctor explains,

"Miss. Benson said she was raped so I need to do a rape kit and examine her for any injuries that might need treatment. She however said that you were going to get the Provost and she wanted to wait, says you're her friend, and that she wanted you here for the support." She's laying on the bed, her feet up in the stirrups with a sheet over her lower body. I just nod it's all I can do since my thought process seems to have vanished. She grips my hand for all she's worth as the doctor starts his exam. Twenty minutes go by before he's done and she's got her face hidden in the sleeve of my uniform blazer by the time he is. I can tell she's crying and in pain. He had to put stitches in a few of the lacerations inside her, he had explained everything he was doing as he did it. To reassure her I think, since I doubt it was for my benefit. Fresh anger washes through me, she flinches away slightly as I realize I scared her. I could tell she was waiting for me to strike her by the way she held herself.

"I'll be right back with some pain medicine." and the doctor walks away. She rolls away from me and curls up into a tight ball. It takes me a minute to understand what she's saying.

"Don't hit me, please I'll do anything just don't hurt me." I have never in my life laid a hand on a woman in anger. Walking round to the other side of the bed I sit in the chair so I can be eye level with her,

"Olivia," I whisper her name to gain her attention. She looks at me with a haunted look in her green eyes, and it breaks my heart.

"Sweetheart, I am not now nor will I ever hit you. It goes against every moral I was raised with to put violent hands on a woman." I can tell she's listening even though she's not looking at me anymore.

"But your angry, I saw it in your eyes." she says finally looking at me, the haunted look still in her eyes.

"Yes I am angry but.." I pause as she moves away.

"Not with you, I'm angry at Aaron." She really cringes then and I want badly to touch her, to comfort her. Lifting the hand she's resumed holding I trace my fingers down her cheek, lightly giving her the option to stop me, but she doesn't.

"And I'm angry at myself, I shouldn't have let you go alone, I could have protected you." The doctor returns with her medication and a morning after pill to ensure she doesn't conceive his child. The Provost walks in a moment later,

"Do you feel up to talking Miss. Benson?" She nods slowly and rises to get out of bed. She gets her feet on the floor but her legs won't hold her, I catch her and steady her. I can see she's struggling at my close proximity. She recoils from the feel of my hands on her waist holding her steady, and flinches violently when our bodies brush. I can see the visible battle she's having with herself as she tries not to panic at my touch.

"Can you walk? Or should Mr. Danvers carry you?" Higgins asks seeing her sway on her feet. I know she won't be able to walk but I can tell she doesn't want to be carried. A look of fear crosses her face, but she gathers her strength.

"Can you carry me, Caleb?" She asks so softly I almost don't hear her. I can tell she doesn't want to be that close to my body but she knows as I do that she is not strong enough to walk.

"Of course I'll carry you, just hold on tight, I won't hurt you."

"Today kids." Provost Higgins cuts in before I can say more. He's getting impatient.

"Sir, she was just brutally raped, naturally she is afraid of me. You can't just expect her to let me touch her after what she's been through.""But you didn't do this to her so why would she fear you?" confusion evident in his tone, this is new territory for him as no student has ever been raped on school grounds before.

"Because I am a man, and all though she knows me, she's traumatized enough that her brain sees me as a threat, another possible abuser." He says rubbing a hand over his face, a tired gesture but at least now he might understand. This will be new ground for all of us, as I have never seen or dealt with a real life rape victim before, but have seen enough SVU episodes to have a small clue as to how she'll behave around men for a while.

"Ok while the others' are in my office I suggest we get there." And with that he turns on his heel and walks out.

"Ok you ready?" I wanted to make sure she'd be able to handle being so close to my body. She trembled partly in pain and part in fear, but nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Put your arms around my neck and just hold on." The fear in her eyes as she did as I asked was not lost on me. Once she put her arms up and fastened them like I'd said, I picked her up bridal style. She squeaked and clung tighter, burying her face in my chest. The walk was short since the Provosts' office was right next to the infirmary. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were already there. Reid stood up when we entered the room and offered her his chair but she once on her feet, launched herself into his arms' with enough force to almost knock him over. He smiled at me over her head, silent thanks for taking care of her, when he couldn't. The Provost cleared his throat. She stiffened and hissed as she sat in Reid's vacant seat. He stood behind her, hands on the back of the chair.

"Now Miss Benson, the boys have filled me in on somewhat of the nights' events, I'd like it however if you could clarify a few things for me."

"Ok."

"First since this is probably the most important, did Aaron Abbott rape you?" She flinched and turned tear filled eyes to the floor.

"Yes, sir he did. He grabbed me as I left Nicky's. At first when he grabbed me I thought it was Reid playing a joke. He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. When I said 'very funny Reid.' I heard him reply 'wrong answer.' that was how I knew it was him. I recognized his voice. Then he put a cloth over my nose and I passed out. When I woke I was in his bed naked and bleeding with no idea how I'd gotten there. I could tell he'd already raped me while I was out cause everything hurt." She went on explaining but I was no longer listening.

**~~~~~~~~Reid's POV~~~~~~~~**

How dare he do this. That motherfucker is dead. He raped her just to get at me. And to top it off he wanted me blamed for it. Arrogant son of a bitch. I snap my attention to Provost Higgins when he asks Kourtney to send for the prick.

"Mr. Parry. Mr. Simms. And Mr. Danvers you three gentlemen are free to go back to the dorm since I have already talked to you and you are clear of any wrong doing against Miss. Benson. Mr. Garwin however you have some questions to answer." he finishes with a nod to dismiss the others'. They leave quietly but I know they are all pissed that Aaron did this to her out of his jealousy and spite for us. As soon as the door closes Olivia explodes,

"Why are you questioning Reid? I told you he didn't do this, he'd never hurt me like that." Anguish is clear in her tone and posture.

"But still I have to consider him a possibility. The rape kit turned up traces of semen." I freeze as he says this, suddenly glad that we didn't have sex the other night cause then she'd have mine in her too. Which would make it hard to prove that I didn't take advantage of her as well. Asshole I know I can be but I have never, would never hold a woman in my bed against her will. I don't believe in beating a woman either, for any reason. My musings are cut into when Aaron arrives in the office. Olivia who had been sitting in the chair I gave her when Caleb brought her in, jumps at the door closing. She stands on wobbly legs and moves to my side when Aaron sinks into Caleb's empty chair. I don't hesitate to pull her into my arms and am surprised when she lets me. She wraps her arms around my waist and hides her face against my chest.

"Mr. Abbot I assume you know why you are here?" The prick nods.

"She's blaming me for her boyfriend raping her." he states so calmly I almost believe him.

"Well that's funny I have here a statement from Mr. Danvers, he heard you tell Miss. Benson in your first period class that 'last night was fun we should do it again sometime.' he also says she had a grip so hard on his knee that she almost dislocated it. All four boys and Miss Tunney attest to her frightened and emotional state when she returned to the dorm she shares with Mr. Garwin. I myself saw how she reacted in the infirmary when Mr. Danvers tried to assist her. She flinched from his touch even though he meant her no harm. Mr. Garwin has also stated that she jumped away from him this morning when he tried to touch her. According to Mr. Simms she was not in the dorm when they got there an hour later nor did she return till dawn." He paused and Aaron turned to glare at me. I ignored him as she had started to violently shake in fear.

"They seem pretty cozy now." He sneered, eyeing how close to myself I held her while she tried to hide her tears.

"They also state that Mr. Danvers' car keys are missing." The abrupt change in subject startled me out of the glaring contest with Aaron. Higgins was trying to derail the brewing fight.

"He told me he'd loaned her the car to bring back here with the intent of picking it up later but when they left Nicky's the Mustang was still there, the keys nowhere to be found. Care to explain that, Mr. Abbot?" The Provost asked. Olivia let out an anguished cry as memory apparently dawned.

**~~~~~~~~Olivia's POV~~~~~~~~**

Oh my god I lost Caleb's car keys! I had had a nagging feeling I was forgetting something, but till that moment I'd no clue. I couldn't stop the cry that escaped me as realization hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Surviving Aaron.

Going to Nicky's..

A.N. Thanks to those who have reviewed. More reviews = happy muse. Happy muse = more story for you.

So here we go…. This goes back to earlier in the night, and tells some of the back story about how Reid and Olivia ended up roomies. I apologize in advance for any parts that seem repetitive…

"Hey Reid, Tyler, what's up?" I ask as I walk into the dorm to see my room mate and his best friend talking away as they work on their homework. Now I know its odd for a school this old but even with coed dorms the girls and guys do not share rooms. Or at least they are not supposed too, but I transferred in the middle of the year and this was my only choice. So I get Spencer Academy bad boy Reid Garwin for a room mate. Tyler had been his room mate but his parents made him move home at semester's end.

"Not much going to Nicky's in a bit you wanna go?" Tyler asks as Reid finishes his history worksheet.

"Sure, I already got my homework done." Is all I say and I enjoy the smug satisfaction I get when I see Reid's face crumple. He hates doing homework and always puts it off till the last minute when Ty and I let him.

"Ok, I'm going to go and change I'll pick you up at 8?" He asks looking back and forth between me and Reid. Neither of us have a vehicle of our own, so Tyler and his black Hummer, are our usual method of transportation.

"Sure sounds good Baby Boy." Reid answers, and I nod when Tyler looks my way again. Tyler smiles at me then leaves the room closing the door behind him. I have to change too but it can wait, it's only 6:30 and I am exhausted. Tossing my shower kit into the bathroom, I lay down on my bed putting my head under the pillow as I mumble,

"Wake me up at 7:30 please Reid?" I had a rough night again with my night terrors. It's a problem I've had since childhood. And Reid knows about it since it frequently wakes him as these episodes have been known to make me scream and cry. I feel the bed dip as he sits beside me, putting a gentle hand on my back he asks,

"Another bad night?" Rolling over I pull my head out from under the pillow to look up at him.

"Yes." Is all I need to say.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cause you looked so peaceful, and I just couldn't bring myself to bother you." I had seriously considered it but I have been dealing with this myself for years, Reid's only been my room mate for a month and some change. That was probably the first night in said time that he got to sleep through. A fact I feel tremendously guilty about since I hate feeling like a burden to people. Reid's next statement just proves how well we have come to know each other,

"You don't need to feel like a burden, your not. You know we care about you." The we being himself, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. The most popular boys in school and the nicknamed Sons of Ipswich since their families founded the town centuries ago. Quite a few of the girls were jealous that I get to have Reid for a room mate.

"I know Reid but I can't help it. I'm not used to having people around." Which is true since the kids at my old school knew of my condition and treated me like it was contagious. I was actually happy the day my parents said they were sending me to Spencer Academy in Ipswich Massachusetts. I was willing to put up with a room mate and communal showers if it meant a fresh start and the chance to make friends with people who wouldn't know of my condition. But of course as my luck had it I had an episode my first night and poor Reid freaked and called Caleb since he had no idea what to do. He thought I was having a seizure, by the time Caleb got here I had come out of it and ended up having to explain to them. Once Caleb understood that I was ok, he gave me his cell number told me to call him if I needed anything and left. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't manage and spent the remainder of the night talking and getting to know Reid. A week later and my forth episode since arriving here, I was so tired and stressed out that I didn't argue when after coming out of it, Reid climbed into bed with me. I woke up hours later to his soft snoring and his arms holding me tight to his chest. I was only slightly embarrassed as I had never slept with a boy before and I had learned of his player reputation on my first day of school. A couple of girls upon learning that he was my room mate decided to warn me that he is known for one night stands. But I didn't care when episode after episode it became habit for him to lay with me or if I didn't wake him for me to lay with him.

"I know so get some rest I'll wake you soon." He said as he made himself comfortable on the bed. In the last week we'd learned that episodes could be prevented if he laid with me as I fell asleep.

**Reid's POV….**

"I know get some rest I'll wake you soon." I told her as I got comfortable on the bed beside her. We'd learned that close contact could prevent her episodes. I had taken to sleeping with her either in my bed or hers so her terrors would stay away. So far it seemed to be working as she had not had in episode in 4 nights. Last night however I went out with the boys' at her insistence, she doesn't want to burden anyone and was feeling guilty that I was not spending as much time out as I used too. I was of course not complaining as I had a beautiful room mate and I was getting to sleep with her, not sexually but I wasn't going to object. I cut back on my Using and was actually getting along better with Caleb. Olivia is the first girl I've felt anything for in a long time. Most girls I just bed them and lose them but I don't want to do that to her. Which surprises me greatly, I found a girl that I want to be with more then I want to fuck. If you would have told me a month ago that I'd be considering an actual relationship as opposed to a one night stand, I'd have told you your crazy. But watching her nap before we go to Nicky's I think I have take a chance. I'll talk to her later and see if she wants to give it a try. She likes me I know cause she told me a few days after the night we slept together. Glancing at her bedside clock it's 7:25. I'll wake her up in 20 minutes. It doesn't take her but a few minutes to get ready. A knock at the door catches me before I can doze off. I am going to kill whoever is one the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" I ask not bothering to get up.

"Caleb." My eyes flash black as I Use to unlock the door.

"It's open Danvers now get in here before I change my mind." My eyes are blue again by the time Caleb steps into the room. I can see what he plans to say, so I cut him off,

"Don't even that's the first time in a week I've Used." I growl hoping he drops it since I don't want to fight with him right now and I don't know how asleep Liv is. Thankfully he does and I am relieved. That's another thing Liv's done for me though she don't know it, helping me control my urge to Use the Power. Since she is unaware of the Covenant which means I can't Use around her. If things get serious enough between us, then I'll tell her but only because she'll have to know at some point. Especially should I decide I want to marry her, and for once I can see myself settling down. Not something I ever thought I'd want to even consider, but Olivia just has something about her. I'm not sure what yet. Wow I'm surprising myself thinking like this. I think Caleb would have a heart attack, if I were to tell him any of this. Tyler knows cause I am closer to him then Caleb.

"You two look comfy." Caleb remarks dryly as he takes in Olivia and I laying together.

"She have another rough night?" he asks already knowing about her condition. The first night she was here, she'd had an episode and I had panicked. Unaware of her condition I called Caleb thinking he'd know what to do. Despite how much we may fight I know I can always rely on Caleb as the eldest to be the big brother when I need him. But by the time he got here she'd come out of it. She was embarrassed but explained none the less about her problem with night terrors. Olivia told us it was a problem she'd had since childhood and normally took medication for. Sleep Disturbance Disorder is what the doctor had told her she had. In the upheaval of moving and adjusting to a new place she had forgotten to get her prescription refilled. But as I later learned the medication did little good, she would still toss about and scream in her sleep, when I would finally wake her she would be covered in sweat and panicky. The only thing that seemed to help her go back to sleep after an episode or even better avoid one altogether was me. She hasn't figured out how nor does she care, but I know as do the others, since every time any of us Use the rest feel it. A little push of power helps to keep episodes from worsening but only after they have started. Shaking her gently in an effort to wake her.

"Time to get ready to go to Nicky's." I whisper to her and have to fight the sensation that crawls up my back when she shivers as my breath caresses her ear.

"Ummm." she mumbles sleepily. Her green eyes snap open and narrow at me.

"Don't even think about it." she warns. I try to put an innocent look in my blues eyes but she is not fooled. She glares at me as she gets up. I shiver as the blankets move and cold air hits my side at the loss of her body heat.

"Think about what?" I ask. Playing coy but, she just sticks her tongue out at me and resumes brushing her raven hair. Once she'd dressed in her favorite blue jeans, a green halter that brings out her eyes and a long black leather duster, we are ready to go. Tyler had called while she was changing to say he'd wait downstairs for us. She sighs as I put on my fingerless gloves and black beanie. She detests them, the beanie especially. She has a thing for finger combing my rather shaggy blonde hair. I want to cut it but she said if I did then she'd cut hers' too. Something I'd rather she not do, as I am rather fond of it.

A.N. Sorry to cut it here but I think I got accomplished what I was aiming for. I had meant for this to be the first chapter but I was thinking it might be more intriguing this way. Kindly review and let me know what you think so far.

PLZ PLZ PLZ


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3 Surviving Aaron.**_

_**Recovery begins…**_

_**A.N. Thanks to those who have reviewed. More reviews = happy muse. Happy muse = more story for you.**_

_**So here we go….**_

_**~~~~~~~~Olivia's POV~~~~~~~~**_

_Oh my god I lost Caleb's car keys! I had had a nagging feeling I was forgetting something, but till that moment I'd no clue. I couldn't stop the cry that escaped me as realization hit. Sinking to the couch in the Provosts' office, tears burning my eyes. It made sense now, I'd seen the flash of anger in Cay's eyes in the infirmary. Part of me knew that it was unrelated to the missing keys but, still my brain's logic center was out of order. Irrationality won out as I started to cry freely. Reid was nearby but so was he. I tried to stay calm but eventually after hours of talking to the police and the Provost, repeating things time and again. I was physically exhausted and emotional drained. The Provost dismissed me back to the dorms. I went and showered again, scrubbed till my skin was raw and cried some more. Still don't feel clean. I doubt I'll ever feel clean and secure again, for a long time. It had broken my heart to hear them accuse Reid. It made me angry that they continued to even though I had flat out told them who the guilty one was. I should be done crying but as more tears leaked out I realized I wasn't yet. I was just so tired, I turned the shower off and went back to the room. Pulling on clean sweat pants and one of Reid's swim team t-shirts. Brushed and braided my hair before crawling into his bed and pulling the covers over my head. Inhaling deeply the spicy scent of Reid's cologne which clung to the sheets and still calmed me. It made me somewhat happy to realize that his scent still had the calming effect I'd come to depend on. I'd realized a couple days ago that I had fallen hard for the blue eyed blonde. I knew he was coming to realize that he felt the same and from what Baby Boy told me, Reid was lucky to have me, and that he needed me more then he'd ever admit. We'd talked already about our family situations and I knew his dad had passed and his mom was gone all the time. Where as I had spent my life in foster care, finally being adopted by the Bensons' when I was 13. My life was as rough as his was privileged. My adoptive father was a lawyer and wanted me to have the best possible future which is how I had ended up at Spencer Academy. I fell asleep almost instantly, only to be woken by the room door opening. I jumped in a half asleep panic and fell to the floor in a tangle of blankets. _

"_Dammit you scared her!" I heard Reid exclaim bout 4 seconds before he picked me up still tangled in his blankets and put me back on the bed. He let go of me once he was sure I wouldn't fall again. He was afraid to touch me, I could see it in his eyes. That hurt, I didn't want him treating me like I was fragile or damaged. God Damn Aaron to the deepest depth of Hell._

"_Language Garwin." the Provost reminded him from the doorway. _

"_Sorry sir, but I knew she'd be asleep."_

"_And in your bed too, I take it since I doubt you sleep with a teddy bear." I followed the Provosts' gaze to my neatly made bed to see the jade green bear Reid bought me, cause he knew it matched my eyes, sitting near my pillow. I swallowed loudly to remind them I was still here._

"_Reid." I whispered, and the blonde Son was at my side a second later. I grabbed his hand and tried to find again the calm I'd had earlier._

"_What, Princess?" He asked quietly while the Provost turned to talk to the police officer that had come with them. I stripped the fingerless glove off the hand I held while tears gathered again._

"_I am not damaged please don't treat me like I am, I need you Reid." I pleaded as the tears fell. His face blanked a minute then looked saddened as he realized what I meant. Before I could say anything more the blonde scooped me up in his arms and held me. Calm came back instantly as I laid my head on his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry baby, I wasn't trying to treat you like that, but I didn't know how you would handle being touched after.." he pauses and I can tell he doesn't want to say the word rape_. He kisses my forehead and tucks my head under his chin.

The officer clears his throat to gain our attention.

"Miss Benson, I just want to inform you that Mr. Abbot confessed to your attack. It's up to you to press charges. If you do I will go back to the office to arrest him." The officer informed me. I thought for not even half a second.

"I'm pressing charges, I want him arrested and put where he can't do this again." The officer nods and is gone. The Provost eyes us for a second, frowns and follows the officer out the door. He had wanted to split us up but I objected. I knew Reid could help me recover and I was determined to move on with my life. Knowing he would be going to jail for a while gave me back a sense of peace. I knew I still had a long way to go before I'd be completely back to normal but as long as I had Reid I felt I could handle anything.

"I love you." he whispered into my hair. Yep I would recover, I had too, for myself and for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5.**

**Summers' End, Senior Year Begins.**

**Fingers softly brush my hair as I sit reading my way through the Twilight series. Turning slightly to see my boyfriend Reid Garwin standing behind me, fingers still playing with my waist length ink black hair. I try not to shiver when his fingers hit the bare skin of my neck. **

"**You know they are letting Aaron come back to school right?" I can tell he is worried.**

"**Yeah, I already talked to the Provost about it." I tell him as he motions for me to get up so he can sit. Once seated he pulls me onto his lap, one arm around my waist the other still brushing through my hair. I just showered so it's still a bit damp. I notice he is not wearing his fingerless gloves. Good since he is aware that I hate those annoying things. **

"**Are you going to be okay with that?" He asks concern evident in his blue eyes.**

"**Yes and no, but I got the Provost to attach some conditions to his return." A fact I am quite proud of.**

"**So I heard, care to enlighten me?" I lean back against him quite enjoying the soothing motions of his fingers in my hair. I worked hard to get to the point where I no longer flinched in fear every time one of the Sons came near me or touched me. I still shied away from strangers' but, since I spent more time with the boys and Kate, I didn't care. As long as I was able to be at ease around my friends, four of whom, were male I was quite content. **

"**Sure, he cannot live on campus for one. Second he can't have any classes with me and I am to have every class with at least one Son. And you are, as I'm sure your aware, to remain my room mate so he doesn't try anything after school hours." Reid just nodded, I could tell he was pleased with the terms I'd managed to get. The only reason this was such a big deal is because a few months ago, just before the end of last school year, Aaron raped me. He was mad cause I had refused to go out with him. And jealous that I had fallen in with the Sons of Ipswich. He doesn't get along with them. I pressed charges of course and he did spend some time in jail, but since his parents are loaded he got what amounts to a slap on the wrist. His parents are also paying a vast amount for him to be able to finish his schooling here so he can try to salvage his chances of getting into a good college. Being around Reid has definitely improved my skills of negotiation, and the fact that my parents pay as much for my education as his do. A fact that helped the Provost agree to my terms of Aaron's return. As well as my parents regular contributions to the school, aided my cause. School will start again in a couple of days, and I know there will be some unhappy girls once it becomes known that the blonde bad boy is off the market. I spent the summer healing from the emotional damage, and regaining my sense of personal security. It helped that Reid, Kate and the others were there encouraging me in my recovery. It had really helped when I found that Reid didn't think less of me nor did his feelings for me change. Aaron had broken me that night, but Reid was there to help me pick up the pieces. I had already fallen for him before that but his patient love and support really cemented it. I was in therapy and between it and the guys, I had almost completely regained the trust of men Aaron had taken that night. I was impressing everyone with my progress. But it had really paid off for me when Reid and I were able to have sex for the first time. We'd been together since March and it was now nearing the end of August. School would resume on September first. Which glancing at the calendar told me was 5 days away. I'd stayed the summer alternating between Reid's house and Caleb's. My family lives in Michigan and I knew if I went home for the whole summer, I would turn into a wreck. I'd gone to visit for the month of July and taken Reid and Tyler with me. Now however we'd slowly started moving back to the dorms. Today we had gone and arranged furniture. Since I had transferred here in the middle of last year, I missed the Dells Bonfire. Which is the big back to school bash that everyone goes to. Reid had told me all about it so I was looking forward to it. But in the meantime he had a family function that his mother was dragging him too. And although I got along with Rhonda Garwin, this was a family only function. So tomorrow we'd finish moving into the dorms then he had to leave.**

***~*~*~*~*Next Night*~*~*~*~***

**I'm exhausted after moving all day. How two people manage to collect so much junk in three short months. I will never figure out and I don't want to try. It's already past midnight. God damn it, I turned over and sighed. Sleep was determined to evade me tonight evidently. Rolling to my other side in another vain attempt to get comfortable. Reid's absence was so not helping. Now laying flat, still no good. Of course had Reid been here I'd have been asleep hours ago. Just my fucking luck. Poor Caleb I'm probably driving him crazy with all the tossing. Since my blonde boyfriend had to go home to attend some family thing with his mother, Caleb's staying with me. Recalling the conversation I'd had with said blonde before he left was also not helping. But it was tempting, I had Reid's go ahead to have a fling with one of his childhood best friends. Since he'd told me about the true nature of his relationship with Baby Boy. In an effort to help me with the leftover trust issue's I had as a result of being raped, Reid had suggested therapy. He'd even agreed to go with me, and the therapist had suggested the exposure method of therapy. To help me become comfortable with being close to and touched in non sexual ways. So he and Tyler with occasional help from Caleb when Ty was unavailable, were working with me on the exercises the therapist had given me. One of the nights about a week ago we'd been working on an exercise that was slightly more sexual then previous ones and I'd had to bail out, but both boys were rock hard so I had told them in a joking manner to finish each other or whatever they'd need to get off. Tyler had asked me if I was serious..**

_******************Flashback to June*********************_

"_**Do whatever you need to do to take care of yourselves, but I got to bail here, I can't handle anymore today." I said as I walked away from them both. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it.**_

"_**Are you serious?" Tyler asked a look of genuine disbelief crossed his face only to be echoed on Reid's. **_

"_**Sure why wouldn't I be?" I replied confused.**_

"_**You do realize we are bi, right?" Reid's tone disbelieving.**_

"_**I had a feeling you might be but I wasn't positive enough to bring it up." Not to mention the fact that I had been avoiding, like the plague, all things of a sexual nature since my rape 5 months ago. Hence the need for therapy in the first place.**_

"_**Baby, are you sure your ok with us doing this?" Sincerity clear on is face. Guilt hit me hard, cause really part of me was so not ok with my boyfriend screwing another, and a guy at that. But since I was not yet ok enough to be as intimate as I wanted to be with him, I felt it would not be too bad. So I returned my gaze to Reid's face as I answered,**_

"_**Yes, I'll be ok. Maybe in time we could try a threesome or something. I've never tried that so it'd be a new experience for me." I replied honestly.**_

"_**So your not freaking out about the whole bi thing?" Tyler asked worried and clearly waiting for me to freak.**_

"_**I am bi too so I don't think I can throw stones." Which was true I'd been bi since I was fourteen, something my rape hadn't been able to change.**_

"_**Oh I see." was all he could return. The uncomfortable tension slowly drained away and I knew it was time for me to go. As curious as I was to see two guys together, I wasn't ready for it. A brief look at the bedside clock told me it was 11 pm. Not too late for Caleb to come and get me. Giving Reid a kiss,**_

"_**I'll let you two have your fun, I'll go call Caleb, see if he'll come and get me. Let you have the night with Tyler. But your going to owe me big time." I told him in a whisper against his lips. His eyebrows raised at that but he just nodded and kissed me back. **_

"_**K love you." **_

"_**Love you too, I'll see you in the morning."**_

"_**Thank you." I smiled as I stepped away.**_

"_**Welcome." and with a parting wave to Baby Boy I left closing the door behind me. I dialed my cell as I walked down the huge stairs of Garwin Manor.**_

"_**Hey, princess, what's up?" Cay asked when he answered on the second ring. I didn't need to ask how he knew it was me. I already knew since I had set the ringer on his phone, to a favorite song of mine, for my calls. We all had individual tones so we'd know who was calling as soon as the phone would start ringing.**_

"_**Can you come and get me?" I tried to keep the threatening tears out of my voice but knew he caught them.**_

"_**Of course, baby. I'll be there in ten." he was gone before I could say more. I paced for exactly eight minutes before headlights swung into the Manors' long drive. I was out the door before he could fully stop the silver Mustang. I got in the second the car stopped and it was moving again as soon as my door shut.**_

"_**What's wrong, Princess? You sounded upset on the phone. Do I have to kick Reid's ass in the morning?" **_

"_**I.." sighing unsure of how to start. Fuck it, sense I seem to be on an honesty kick,**_

"_**Reid and Tyler were working on therapy exercises with me. I had to bail out, but they were hard so I told them they could take care of each other. I just feel so guilty, I guess knowing that I can't.." I paused fishing in my head for a way to explain but I should have known Cay would figure it out.**_

"_**You feel guilty because he has to get his pleasure elsewhere? When you want to be able give it to him. So that two folds your guilt." Of course it was simple. But I couldn't help it, I wanted badly to be able to be with Reid the way Tyler is right now. And it drove me crazy that thanks to one thing I couldn't. Not yet anyway, I had to change that and fast since I knew I couldn't let the rape affect the rest of my life. Therefore I couldn't stop the traitor tears that leaked out. We pulled up in front of his house.**_

"_**Just go upstairs, I'll be right there after I check on my mother." He told me as we walked into the foyer. I nodded and continued up the stairs, first door on the left side of the hall. I'd been here before and knew which bedroom belonged to Caleb. I was thankful now that I had left an overnight bag here with a change of clothes in it. And pajamas too. Hooray for whatever foresight I'd had that told me, I would actually need the bag. I was pacing the floor at the foot of the massive four poster bed when Cay walked in. Thirty minutes later. Looking exhausted as he closed the door and leaned against it, rubbing his face with both hands. It was a tired gesture and my heart ached for him. Having to deal with his mother all by himself. I knew his dad had passed away last year. Though his mom, Evelyn, was a nice lady her idea of coping made her hard to tolerate. All though I still try to avoid being touched when I can help it, I couldn't resist the urge to go hug him. I could feel his surprise, but he hugged me back none the less. My therapy was definitely helping me regain what I'd lost. Being able to stand here in Cay's arms pressed tightly against his strong swimmers' body with only a slight unease. Yep big improvement, and the fact that I had gone to him, even better. I knew then that I was in deep shit. I realized now that although I loved Reid with all my heart, and would gladly spend the rest of my life with him, I loved Caleb too. I pushed the thoughts away, with the mental note to think later.**_

_************ End Flashback*************_

**I could still recall that night. I'd tried to sleep in the guestroom, but nightmares prevailed and I'd ended up in Cay's bed with him. I had had a serious heart to heart with myself later on and realized I was fucked. When I'd talked to Reid about it, he confessed to having deeper feelings for Tyler then he'd let on. It had ended up as a discussion between me, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. Reid and I came to an understanding that until we decided to marry, as he'd admitted to wanting to be with me for the rest of his life, that we would each have one relationship outside of ours'. Meaning him with Tyler and me with Cay. Anything beyond that we'd agreed would counting as cheating. Now I know one day some part of this idea is going to come back to bite us. But for now I'll abide by the saying, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.** After all we only live once and neither of us are ready to remain completely monogamous. All of which brings me to my present issue. Sighing in frustration I sit up. Caleb looks at me with concern in his chocolate eyes.

"Alright Princess, what's wrong?" As he too sits up. Brushing the hair off my face, he lets his fingers hover by my cheek. When I don't tell him no, he grazes his knuckles lightly over my skin. I know he's waiting for me to tell him to stop but for once I actually don't want him to. I'd finally achieved my goal of being able to be close to someone knowing they won't hurt me. I'd been able to have sex with Reid since mid-July. Now I was going to see if I could do it again. A plan was taking form in my mind. Since I knew what his feelings for me were, even if he wasn't so sure.

Hehehe I'm evil I know. I promise lemons eventually. Both her and Reid and her and Caleb. Maybe even a three way. The movie's events will start in the next chapter so oh goody. Thanks to all who have reviewed, it make me feel so special. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6.

The Bonfire and Chase.

*************************************************************

Walking down the hallway slowly, I made sure to watch the numbers as I passed. I was going to Kate's room so she could do my hair before the party at the Dells. I'd only been there once before with Reid and Pogue so I hadn't paid attention to the number. I was about to knock when the door was flung open. A pretty blonde girl stood in the doorway, she looked at me then turned so Kate could see me.

"Liv!" she squealed in excitement. Hastily grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room. I exchanged a glance with the other girl, she'd raised her eyebrows at Kate's excited greeting.

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry I forgot my manners for a second. This is my new room mate Sarah, Sarah this is Olivia, Reid's girlfriend." she finished.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sarah." I smiled and walked over to shake her hand.

"It's good to meet you too, Kate talks about you all the time. So your dating Reid?" She returned the handshake. I turned to eye Kate.

"All good things I hope. And yes I am, have you meet the guys yet?" I ask her while glaring at the dark skinned girl.

"No, just seen all her pictures of Pogue." she says indicating the area around Kate's desk. "Ah, well then you will meet them later. I know Reid, Baby Boy, and Caleb are going to be there. I take it Pogue will be as well?" I make that last a question as Kate sits me down and starts brushing my hair.

"Baby Boy?" Sarah asks. I can see her in the mirror and she has her nose wrinkled like she smelled something funny.

"Yeah, he's the youngest of the four of them. So they call him Baby Boy, but his name is actually Tyler." I decide against saying more, figure I'll give her and Kate something to talk about later. Kate of course, doesn't know about the Covenant. I only know cause I caught Reid and Caleb fighting. They weren't actually Using when I walked in, but their eyes were pitch black. So I was now in on their secret. Kate wasn't yet, cause she and Pogue had been working through a rough patch. He didn't want to tell her, until they were on stable ground again. But Tyler had told me when I cornered him later, they were rarely on stable ground anymore. He citied her need for constant attention, which when it wasn't being given to her by Pogue, caused her to look for it elsewhere. Thus she would make him jealous, then they would fight. She hates it when he gets all jealous, little does she realize though that it is her own fault. If she didn't act out like she does, he would not need to get that way. An hour later Kate finished curling my hair. I even let her do my make-up which normally I don't but, I wanted to kill time I knew the boys wouldn't be there yet. They were having a Covenant meeting to plan for Caleb's ascension. Which would be happening in two weeks. I wanted to try to time our arrival as close to theirs' as I could, because I knew Aaron would be there with his group of idiots. Even though he was clear to come back to school, I didn't want to be in the same area as him for longer then I needed to be. His little shadows, as I had deemed Brody and Ryan, liked to make snide comments about me whenever they could.

"Ok, we ready to go, have some fun tonight?" Kate asks as she looks between me and Sarah. We both smile.

"Sure." we say together, then bust out laughing. Outside in the parking lot, I follow them to the small blue car, parked beside Caleb's silver Mustang.

"Are you riding with us?" Sarah asks, as she gets in the drivers seat.

"No, I got this from Cay, I'll follow you there." I answer her, as I open the sleek cars driver door. Sarah's eyes widen, and Kate smiles.

"Ah, he let you borrow his baby."

"Yup, that he did." I get in and close the door. I wait for Sarah to back out of her spot so I can follow. I don't need to really since Tyler showed me where to go yesterday, but I do anyway. I also didn't mention that I was staying the night at Caleb's after the party. Reid and Tyler both had things to do in the morning, and Reid was staying there for the night. I knew Kate would have things to say, and nothing very nice, if she knew the truth about how intimate my relationship with the eldest Son was. I liked her, she was the only girl besides me in the group, so I didn't want to hear her judgments. Thirty minutes later, we arrived, I was silently ranting about Sarah's slow car. I could have been there and back again twice in that time. My mood lightened when I spotted the black Hummer, parked a few cars away. Checking my hair and retouching my lip gloss, I got out and went to meet Sarah and Kate. The chill was strong, I felt bad for Sarah. She had a short denim skirt on, with a long sleeve black shirt. Her toned midriff was bare. Kate had on jeans and a beaded tank top with a short leather jacket. I knew the jacket had been her birthday present from Pogue. To keep her warm on the motorcycle, as that was his preferred mode of transportation. He'd taken me for a ride over the summer, a new thing for me since I had never been on one before. It was warm by the tall fires and we danced while checking out the people.

"So give me the scoop, who's here?" asked Sarah, as she craned her head around looking at all the people she'd be going to school with on Monday.

"Ok, first thing you have to know is that, Aaron Abbot is a prick, treats girls like dirt." she glanced at me as she said his name. I just shrugged.

"Ok. who's that?" she asked, glancing at a tall dark haired guy, he smiled at us as he circled the edge of the big crowd. I didn't like him, for some reason I got the feeling he was going to be trouble.

"New guy." Kate said.

"He's looking over here." I informed them, I so didn't want him any closer.

"Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." she finished as she returned his smile and watched him disappear into the dancers nearest the fire. I sensed a fight with Pogue in the near future.

"He's cute." was her reply and I heard Kate agree, oh yea, this wasn't going to be pretty. Petty annoyance vanished as I spotted the four Sons walking out of the shadows.

"Their here." Kate said as she caught sight of them also.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked as she turned to see who Kate was talking about.

"The Sons of Ipswich." I replied, my eyes glued to the only blonde in the group.

"Hey Kate, Liv." Caleb said, coming to a stop in front of us.

"Hey Caleb." we chorused. She turned her attention to the long haired Son.

"Hi," as she launched herself at him.

"Your late." she admonished once she pulled away from the usual greeting kiss.

"I had a thing with the family." he had the grace to look abashed. Especially since I knew he was lying about why he was late.

"Who's this?" he asked, distracting her from further comment on his tardiness.

"My new room mate, Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms," she paused, and Reid picked up, I elbowed him to keep him from saying something stupid.

"Reid Garwin." he looked at me funny. He always liked to try his lame pick up lines. Sometimes I let him so I could watch him make a fool of himself.

"Good evening." was all he said as he shook her hand. She returned it.

"Good evening."

"Caleb Danvers." she smiled at him as she shook his hand in turn.

"Sarah." she smiled again. I was watching them and didn't notice Kira's approach. Reid quickly pulled me back a bit, and she stopped in front of Caleb, blocking my sight of Sarah.

"Hey Caleb," her tone was snotty. Oh this was going to get bad.

"Kira."

"How was your summer?" she asked in her best attempt at flirting. He merely looked at Sarah over her shoulder.

"Umm." was all he could manage before she turned around.

"I'm Kira."

"Sarah."

"Oh right, from the Boston public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" her tone became downright bitchy.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb asked, returning her attention to him. I took another step back and Reid wrapped his arms around me protectively. Aaron came over then, yup this had gone from bad to ugly.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron's tone was unfriendly as he put himself between Caleb and Kira. He looked Aaron up and down, measuring him up. I just hoped they wouldn't actually throw punches.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." he glanced at me, but Aaron interjected,

"I'm sure you don't." malice laced his tone. He didn't even look my way, for which I was grateful.

"You posers make me wanna puke." his goon Bordy interjected.

"Is that right, Bordy?" Reid tossed in. Caleb held him back with an arm across his chest.

"Hey hey let it go." he told Reid

"I think you owe Kira an apology." he stated. Caleb smiled for a minute.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Caleb corrected pointing to the two girls behind Aaron. I couldn't see them over him. Aaron looked back at Kira then shoved Caleb and he stumbled but didn't fall. The new guy that Kate had been checking out earlier hurried over, putting himself between Caleb and Aaron.

"You were being kind of bitchy." he informed Kira. I panicked a bit. Had he been eavesdropping on our little confrontation. Now that he was so close the weird feeling I got earlier intensified. I knew there was something off about him, but was not sure what and I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I took another step back just as Reid's eyes flamed and Bordy puked all over Aaron's back.

"Bordy, you idiot!" Kira exclaimed, jumping away to avoid the spew. The music stopped suddenly as the guy at the d.j. platform spoke through the megaphone.

"Guys Dylan just called, said he saw three cop cars headed this way on old Dell road." with that announcement everybody began to scatter.

"Need a ride?" Caleb asked as we headed into the woods.

"No, Sarah drove us out here." she answered, arm and arm with Pogue.

"So I'll see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked.

"It's getting late. I'm just going to crash. Call me in the morning?" she kissed him as the new guy said,

"I could use a lift." he spoke and Kate turned to look at him.

"No problem." she answered. I was very grateful I'd taken Caleb up on his offer to borrow his car.

"Hey, nice going back there." Caleb said reaching back to shake the guys hand.

"Caleb."

"Chase." he answered, returning Caleb's handshake."Thought that guy and I were about to go at it." he said. He was making conversation, or trying to anyway.

"His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid said as he clapped his free hand on Tyler's shoulder. They laughed and we separated. The boys in the Hummer, I got in the Mustang, and Chase got in Sarah's car with her and Kate. I watched as she tried to start her car, but the heap wouldn't turn over. She opened her door and hollered at the Hummer.

"My car won't start."

"Hop in with us." I couldn't tell who said it.

"I can't just leave it here." she replied. Reid emerged from the SUV and went over to her car, popped the hood and looked at it for a minute. He never touched anything. A few seconds later he closed the hood.

"Try it again." he told her. She did and the car instantly started.

"Thank you." she hollered and drove off. I watched the red and blue lights flash through the trees. Turning back to the larger vehicle in time to see Reid shove Tyler out of the drivers seat. I couldn't hear the protest but had a feeling it was one I'd heard before as this was a common occurrence. I watched as Reid waved at me before the vehicle took off into the trees. The cop car in hot pursuit. Once it was gone I put the Mustang in drive and headed to Caleb's house. I had a feeling I would beat him there.

*************************************************************

Well there you go the movie's events have begun. I know the movie happens in a week, but I'm gonna play with the time frame a bit to make it two weeks, cause that works better for my intentions. I tried as best I could with the dialogue so I apologize if anything's missing. I will try to stick to the original dialogue as much as I can, omitting only what's necessary. Still don't own just borrowing. Thanks to all who review, please let me know how I'm doing so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 7

After the Party.

*************************************************************

********************Caleb's POV*****************

It was almost midnight when we reached the dorms after the party. Losing the cops had been fun. They looked like they'd shit themselves when we appeared behind their squad car. The adrenaline buzz of Using off the cliff had faded and I felt tired. It takes a lot out of you to use that much and my ascension was closing in, soon times like these would be gone for me. I refuse to end up like my father. I climbed on the back of Pogue's bike after saying goodnight to Reid and Tyler. They were going to Tyler's for the night and Olivia was probably already at my house.

"Ready?" Pogue asked as he fastened his helmet."Yeah, hopefully my mom ain't driving Liv nuts." I had my helmet on, and off we sped. I liked the bike, every once in a while it's a nice change. I hit the button in my pocket and the big gate at the end of the driveway opened. We went through and he turned around stopping the bike in the open gate.

Removing our helmets, I stuck mine back in the holder on the back of the seat.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Alright, take it easy."I'll see you later, man."

"Call me in the morning." and with that he sped off as I walked up the driveway to the house. My mustang was already there parked in it's normal spot. I prayed again that my mother was already in bed and not rambling on driving Liv crazy. Even though during the sober daylight hours she and Liv got on well, once she started drinking it was a complete one eighty. I had made it to the stairs when I heard her lighter click. I checked my watch it was 12:15 am. She should have been in bed hours ago. Still I made up a few stairs, almost thinking she hadn't heard the door open but no such luck."Your home early." she called out from the living room with only a slight slur.

"It's after midnight, mother what are you still doing up?" I returned to the living room, hoping she'd keep this short.

"Thinking about my baby, turning eighteen this week." came the reply. Her drunken slur had vanished, I should have guessed. She was worrying over my ascension, afraid I would end up like my father.

"God, you look so much like him in this light. You know he was a year younger then you when we met. Did I ever tell you that?" she asked and I tried not to sigh. I could count on both hands and feet how many times already she had told me this and all other details that I didn't care to hear. But I let her vent anyway, silently cursing my father for doing this to her.

"Yeah you've told me, now let's get you up to bed." I was trying for reasonable but she was past it at this point. I wanted to avoid what I knew was coming next.

"So handsome, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. So afraid I'll lose you like I did him."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not him."

"That's the same thing he said about his father." was her answer as she slammed the glass she'd been holding down on the tray. I repeated every curse I could think of, wishing all the while I could yell at my father, the selfish ass for leaving me to deal with his mess. This went way outside what a seventeen year old should have to deal with.

"You know these, these powers that you and your friends developed when you were thirteen are nothing compared with what you'll get when you ascend. They are a thousand times stronger, Caleb. They are so seductive, you'll suddenly think the world is yours for the taking. And that's when you really start to Use, and Use aging each time taking bits of your life till there is nothing left.

"I won't." I started to protest but she cut me off.

"That's what he said. I can't lose you both. I won't survive it this time. I won't." she turned away then and I took the cue to leave. I wondered if Liv had heard any of that. Hoping she didn't, knowing it wouldn't be the first time if she did. I cursed my father to hell all the way upstairs. Well my door's closed so I guess that's a good thing. Sure enough Olivia's got her headphones on and her laptop open on her mile long legs. Tossing my coat on the back of my desk chair, I crawled across the bed. Intending to surprise her, but she looked up when she felt the bed shift. Removing one of her ear buds as she smiled at me. I had just reached her side, she was writing the exercise summaries for her therapy session tomorrow. It was my turn to take her, hence why she's here and not at Tyler's with Reid. That and she knows now what Pogue and I have known for years. That Reid and Tyler are bi and every once in a while, like tonight for instance, they spend intimate time together. I was surprised to learn she was not bothered by it as girls in the past have been.

"Have fun losing the cops?" she asked smiling. That makes me wonder if Reid's told her.

"Yeah, heard from Reid?"

"No, Tyler actually. I called to ask Reid to go back to the dorms to check on Kate and Sarah. But Tyler answered so I talked to him and he told me about the whole cliff thing. Sounded like fun."

"Yeah it was. Makes me dread my ascension cause I won't be able to do that stuff anymore. But why did you want them to check on the other girls?" I ask, wondering if she got the same odd vibes from Chase that I did. Something's off about him I just don't know what yet.

"Because I was getting some weird feelings from that new guy. Kate was busy checking him out so I can guarantee a fight with Pogue soon. There's just something about him that I don't like."

"Ah I got some of the same so I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah and hope we are wrong." she added with a chuckle. I couldn't agree more.

"How was my mother when you got here?" I just had to ask. Last time she'd stayed the night with me, my mother had embarrassed her. I was in no hurry for that event to repeat itself.

"She was ok. She asked where you were and said she wanted to talk to you so I went ahead and came up here." she answered softly as she closed her laptop and set it on the bedside table I'd cleared for her. Reaching over I hooked a finger in her ponytail and pulled out the band she'd secured her hair in. Her hair immediately fell in a soft cascade down her back. I meanwhile got a nose full of it's strawberry and lilac scent. I'll admit to being proud of how far she's come in her recovery in such a short time. There was a time not too long ago where she'd have flinched away from even the most innocent touches. But she spent this summer working hard to get past that and it was times like this where it showed.

"Lay with me?" I asked. Pulling her gently so she was on top of me. She laughed, as her hair fell making an ebony curtain that made it so we could only see each other. Brushing it back in one hand till I held it off our faces like a rubber band would. This gave me the opportunity to use the hand that held her hair to lower her mouth to mine. I tasted the mint of her tooth paste and a hint of chocolate on her tongue as mine twined with it. I momentarily distracted her when I flipped us over so that she was stretched out beneath me. We took turns, pulling off our clothes.

"Are you sure?" I always make sure before anything more happens.

"Yes, Caleb." she answers breathlessly. No more words are spoken that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 8

Conversations and an accident.

**************************************************************************Kate's POV************

The morning after the bon fire party, Sarah and I were getting ready to go into town to stock our room. Chase had called saying he'd be ready to go in an hour. Sarah had come back after her shower, saying something about feeling watched. When she told me she'd ran into Reid outside the bathroom, made me think he'd been pranking her. For second I thought I'd have to get Olivia to scold him, but then she said Olivia had asked Reid to come back and check on us. I thought that was odd, come back? Where had they been. A call to their room yielded no answer. But then she'd had Caleb's car at the party so maybe she and Reid stayed there. Sarah had asked about the whole 'sons of Ipswich' thing, I had explained it before she took her shower. She didn't seem impressed. After that we'd gone to bed, and I made a mental note to call Liv in the morning. Sarah woke me up when Chase called, so reluctantly I got up to start the day. First thing I did was call Liv. No answer on her cell. So I called Reid. He informed me she was at Caleb's. So after a minute's debate I looked up the number for Cay's cell. Pogue insisted I have all their cell and home numbers, in case of an emergency. At the time I had thought it silly, now however I was grateful. So I crossed my fingers and dialed the number, hoping he'd answer to spare me from having to call the house.

"Hello." was the groggy answer after a handful of rings."I'm sorry did I wake you?" I feel bad. But luckily Cay isn't a mean morning person.

"Yeah, but it's ok. High time I got up anyway. Did you need something, Kate?" he asks, wide awake now.

"Um yeah actually, Liv with you?" I ask.

"Yeah she is, but she's still sleeping. Did you need to talk to her?"

"No it can wait, I know how she is first thing in the morning." I laugh a bit. She isn't a morning person at all, last time I woke her up she damn near took my head off.

"Ok, we'll be in town later on so I make sure to let her know you want to talk to her." He said as a groggy voice in the background asked,

"Who are you talking to, Cay?"

"Kate." was the short distant answer.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get a shower." was her reply, and I heard shuffling on his end of the phone.

"Alright Cay, I'll let you go. Tell Liv I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake her."

"K later Kate." we hung up at the same time, and I had a mystery to ponder.

My pondering was cut short by the knock on the door, signaling Chase's arrival. I dressed quickly, in jeans and the first top I found. As soon as I was ready we left, they'd been waiting on me. We took my car into town and our first stop was the diner for breakfast.

Caleb's POV..

9 am time to get up. Liv had gotten in the shower, and her session was at 11. So our plan was to go to her therapy, the into town to meet up with Kate. Plus I had errands to run for my mother. Then tonight we'd go to Nicky's. School would resume tomorrow, senior year at last. I was downstairs making coffee and toast when Liv came down.

"Morning." she said, as she reached around me for a coffee mug.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Alright, how bout you, I felt you wake. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Ok, no it wasn't a bad dream, I felt someone Using. A lot." I knew she'd get what I was saying. She'd found out about the Covenant over the summer. She walked in on a fight between me and Reid. Our eyes were black, as we'd been Using like usual in our fights. So needless to say we'd told her, then swore her to secrecy. She sat at the breakfast bar and ate her toast. I had a bowl of cereal. She rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher before pouring herself a second cup of coffee. Because she had to move around me to get the coffee pot, I noticed she wore a t-shirt of mine.

"Kidnapping my shirt?"

"Oh, yea I didn't have another clean one with me." she said. She looks better in my shirts then I do, so I don't mind. Plus it wouldn't be the first time she's done it.

"Babe, it's quarter after we should get moving, or I'll be late." a glance at the clock on the stove confirms what she just said.

With a last swig of coffee, I put my cup in the sink and follow her out the door to the Mustang. Her therapist is in Gloucester, and we got there with ten minutes to spare.

~~ 2 hrs. Later ~~

Driving back to Ipswich, I was on the phone with Pogue. Olivia sat in the passenger seat, reading the morning paper. Some one had been using last night, so much that so that it woke me. Out of a dead sleep and that scared me. Mostly because it has never happened before. I got distracted when Olivia screamed. Looking at her, I saw out of the corner of my eye what she was screaming about. Sitting in the backseat was a darkling. In a panic I realized to little too late that we were driving in the wrong lane. And into the path of an on coming log truck. Sure enough the Mustang slammed into it head on. I had just enough time to Use, the power keeping all the car parts together. Once we were past the truck, the car came back together with a series of loud bangs. Then it dropped back onto the open highway. I pulled it into the proper lane and put it in park. I was covered in sweat and Olivia sat in the seat looking terrified. My phone was on the floor at her feet. Pogue was on the other end of the line screaming for one of us to pick up the phone. She did, her voice only slightly shaking.

"Calm down, Pogue we're okay."

"Oh my God, Liv. Are you alright?"

"Never been better." she assured him as she handed me back the phone.

"We just saw a darkling. In the form of that dead kid they found at the Dells." I told him.

"I saw his picture in the newspaper this morning, but who would send you a darkling?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to talk to Reid tonight." and with that I hung up. Turning to Liv she was pale but not freaking.

"You okay?" I ask her, concerned a melt down maybe brewing.

"Fine, thanking my lucks stars. If you hadn't Used we'd both be dead right now. And while it could have been Reid last night, you know damn well he wouldn't send you a darkling. Besides he can't, I read the Book of Damnation after you guys told me about the Covenant. And a darkling is ascended Power." she said, taking my hand. She was right though.

"Then we have a problem." I told her, lifting her hand and grazing her knuckles with my lips. She smiled at me, one of those genuine smiles that never fails to melt my heart. With a smile of my own I put the car back in gear and we headed into back to Ipswich.

A.N: Next more conversations. And Nicky's. And a huge thanks to those who wait patiently for more. Hopefully the waits won't be longer then a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 9. In Town.

Caleb's POV..

We pulled up outside the general drug store. I put the car in park and turned to Liv who had not freaked at all about our accident.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"Of course, it was an accident and your power saved our lives. So there's really nothing to worry about." "Alright let's go see Kate and I got some stuff to get for my mom, then I'll drop you at the dorms."

"Sounds like a plan." she confirmed, leaning over to kiss my cheek. She got out of the car and headed into the store.

Chase's POV..

I saw the mustang pull up, and watched Caleb and Olivia talk for a minute. I couldn't help the wave of jealousy when she kissed him before getting out of the car. I saw her legs shake a minute and felt bad for sending Caleb the darkling while she was with him. I really don't want to hurt her, since its him I'm after. But she'll make nice bait.

"Hey earth to Chase they here?" Kate asks. I shake out of my thoughts, knowing Caleb would pick up on it. Mostly especially if he thought I could be a threat to Liv. So when she came in with him hot on her heels I slunk back into the shadows to wait.

Kate's POV..

"Hey earth to Chase they here?" I ask, when I see him glance out the window. But he doesn't answer me, just slinks off to the other side of the store. Shaking my head I go back to Sarah. We talk makeup, since she is debating the difference between two brands of mascara. The bell clangs over the door, signaling someone's come in. So I head that way after giving Sarah my opinion on the mascara, leaving her to make the decision herself. Picking up a paper, I see Caleb and Liv at the pharmacy counter. He turns first and sees me.

"Hey Caleb, Liv." I greet as she turns too.

"Hey Kate." they return together.

"What are you up to?" Liv asks looking around.

"Just stocking up our room." I answer as they walk over I lower my voice."Did you hear about the dead kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Caleb answers while Olivia nods. Duh his picture was in the paper this morning.

"Did you know him?" I ask, even though I am pretty sure I already know the answer.

"No. No he just transferred in."

"I heard he lived on Reid and Liv's floor." I say as Liv's head pops up. At the sound of her name, from the paper she'd snagged out of my hand. She was about to say something when Sarah came around the corner.

"Hi." she greeted everybody but I could tell the smile was all for the eldest Son.

"Hey." he returned kindly. I think Sarah is on the road to crushville.

"Boo!" Chase pops out from around the corner with a pair of silly glasses on his face.

"You scared me." I tell him with a smack to the ribs. Liv scoots behind Caleb upon seeing him. I see a look pass over Sarah's face, but it's gone before I can decipher it.

"Hey man."

"Hey." and the boys shake hands. Liv looks uncomfortable.

"I'm going to see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?" I ask looking between Liv and Sarah.

"I will." Chase volunteers.

"I have some errands to run for my mother." Caleb answers.

"I have plans with Reid." answers Olivia, still mostly from behind Caleb.

"I already saw it." Sarah says. I know she is lying, cause she wants to spend more time with Caleb. So I don't call her on it.

"Do you feel like running errands?"

"Sure." her smile is just too big to be believable, but since Cay is a guy he doesn't notice. And with that they leave.

Caleb's POV..

Once the girls are in the car, I head for the dorms. The ride is mostly quiet since I know Liv won't say much around Sarah. And I can see from the tight set of her lips that she's trying to calm the anxiety induced by the unexpectedly close proximity to Chase.

"Deep breathes." I tell her, taking her hand. I know from experience that she will have an anxiety attack if she doesn't calm down. As we reach the dorms I park the car, she hasn't relinquished her hold on my hand. The anxiety attack is now full blown

"Liv." no answer."Olivia, babe, look at me please." I plead. She raises her head and the look in her eyes is distant. "Take a deep breath, and hold it to the count of ten." she follows the instruction and I note her hold loosens a degree. I know I'll get the third degree from Sarah, who is in the backseat observing this.

"Let it out slowly and again." she did and with every exhale her grip became lighter. She takes several more breathes, getting steadily calmer.

"Are you ok now, babe?" I asked, still concerned. It has been awhile since she has reacted like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." she replied giving me a shaky smile.

"See you at Nicky's later?"

"You bet Cay. See you Sarah." and with that she climbs out of the car, and I watch her till she's in the building as Sarah moves up front. We are almost to the colony house, to drop off the scripts for my dad. Sarah is first to break the silence.

"Is she ok?" concern for her new friend evident.

"Yeah. She doesn't handle guys outside of us very well."

"By us you mean the Sons don't you?" I can tell Kate has told her something.

"Yeah. Did Kate tell you why?"

"Not really. She just said that Aaron did something bad, and that I would have to ask Liv." she told me and I had to keep the surprise off my face. Kate actually passed up a chance to gossip, but given the nature of what happened, I guess I wasn't that surprised. Kate has a loyal streak, at least where friends are concerned.

"I take it you won't tell me either."

"No. That's Liv's tale to tell. I won't betray her that way, she's already been through to much." my tone is final. And Sarah picks up on the hint.

"So what brought you to Spenser?" I ask.

"A scholarship." she answers relieved to have something else to talk about.

"Why Spencer?"

"I want to go to Harvard."

"My father was class of 81." I say with a hint of sad pride.

"That's so cool. Kate told me he passed away." she says.

"You and Kate talk about me?" I try not to panic. Kate knows a lot, and I have a moment's worry.

"Yeah just girl talk, nothing to worry about." Sarah tells me shyly. Damn she is more perceptive then I thought. We will need to exercise caution around her. We pull up to the colony house. Sarah looks awed, and I can see why. The house is very old, and to see it still standing is impressive. A gun shot sounds out the front door.

"Gorman it's ok. It's me." I shout to the old care taker.

"Whose with you?"

"A friend." I reply, still shouting. I should've known he wouldn't know Sarah. But I didn't think he'd react so badly. He knew Liv, only because she knew about my dad. I brought her to see him a couple times, it's the only time he actually talks anymore.

"He doesn't see that well anymore." I play it off.

"You think?" she quips.

"I'll be right back." and head off toward the house. Once there Gorman's waiting at the top of the stairs for me."Caleb, you should be more careful." he warns as I set the pills down.

"I know Gorman." I say looking at the back of my dad's chair.

"Where's Olivia?" he asks, knowing the old man looks forward to seeing her.

"She had an anxiety attack, I had to take her home. I'll bring her by tomorrow. Is there anything else he needs?"

"No."

"I'll see you later then." and with one last glance at the chair, I leave. Back in the car I look at Sarah.

"You want to shower or change first?"

"For what?" she scrunches up her nose.

"We're going to Nicky's." I say, feeling like that should have been obvious.

"What's Nicky's?" she asks, still clueless. I just smile as the car starts moving back towards town, and the school.

A.N. Sorry bout the wait. And if some of the dialogue isn't perfect. This chapter gave me a hard time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 10. Hanging at Nicky's.

Pogue's POV..

I spotted everyone except Reid and Tyler, sitting at a table near the foosball game. Olivia had just sat back down beside Caleb, Sarah sat on his other side. Kate sat next to Chase, an empty seat between her and Sarah. Meant for me no doubt. I knew she'd gone to a movie with Chase and I tried not to be jealous, but I didn't like the guy. Something about him put me on edge. I had of course heard about Olivia's anxiety attack this afternoon. Caleb had given me the short version when he'd called to see what time I would be at Nicky's. Walking to the table, I leaned down to give Kate a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby, you missed a great movie." she informed me.

"I had to get my bike fixed." which wasn't completely true. All it needed was a tune-up.

"That's cool. Chase kept me company." she replied.

"I'll just bet he did." I couldn't keep the acid out of my tone. Everybody shifted in anticipation of a fight. One glance at the look on Liv's face had me swallowing any further retorts. She was glancing between me and Chase with anxious fidgets. Not wanting to upset her, I leaned back down to talk to Kate.

"You want anything to eat?"

"I'll just pick at whatever your having." she answered. I took off my jacket and walked away as Chase imitated me.

"Can I get a burger, fries and a coke?" I asked. Nicky the bartender nodded and I caught sight of Reid and Tyler at the pool table. Heading that way I bumped into Liv who had appeared beside me.

"You ok?" I asked noting the tense set of her shoulders.

"No." she replied, rotating her shoulders to dispel some of the tension.

"What's wrong?" I had a feeling I knew the answer was either Chase or Aaron. The latter was currently at the pool tables. He had to stay clear of her at school but the courts hadn't banned him from here. So as long as he kept his distance, so did we.

"Chase gives me the creeps." she answered. We'd stopped walking and I turned to face her. This was the answer I'd been expecting since she had just been at the table.

"Why?" I was curious to see if she'd picked up the same vibes I did. Or if it was because she still didn't trust any male that wasn't one of us.

"Not sure. But he keeps staring at me, and it makes me nervous." she answered as she sat at a bar stool. She'd figured where I was going, and wasn't going any further.

"You know we won't let him hurt you. And heaven help him if he tries." I told her seriously, looking down at her to make sure she understood me.

"I know." she whispered.

"I'll be right back, ok. Wait here please." and with that I went over to Reid and Tyler.

"Well well well." Reid greeted.

"How long you guys been here?"

"A bit. Just playing dumb and dumber." replied Tyler, with Reid finishing the sentence.

"Would you look at that." ever the player, Reid had noticed one of the barmaids, bending over the counter to get something. Her skirt was dangerously short.

"Blue cotton." bet Reid. This was one of his favorite games. And I noted Olivia watching with a smile. She found this amusing. Especially when he lost these bets.

"Pink lace." said Tyler, kissing his bill for luck before slamming in onto the table.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." I bet laying my money down on the pile, as Reid's eyes flamed and a breeze blew up her skirt. Revealing a very nice and bare backside. Damn, what I'd give to be single right now.

"Thanks boys." I said gathering up my winnings. I noticed Liv was laughing, and I knew Reid's face was probably beet red. The only sure way to embarrass him, I'd learned was to beat him at his own game. I walked back to the bar, and got my food from Nicky.

"Keep the change." I said to him.

"Next time fellas." I gloated to them. Liv followed me back to the table, still laughing. I noted her smile vanish like a light bulb going out. Looking at the table, I watched Chase watch her as she took her seat next to Caleb. I was sure we'd be needing to have a little chat with him soon. After a few minutes Caleb and Chase got up to play foosball. Kate got up to sit on her other side, where Caleb had just been. They all turned to face the foosball table. I just continued to eat, listening to Chase and Caleb rib each other while they played. Liv snagged the last of my fries, as Kate finished my coke.

Caleb's POV..

I was at the table, with Chase and the girls when Pogue got here. I knew Reid and Tyler were here somewhere. I missed the interaction between Pogue and Kate since I was to focused on listening to Sarah and watching Liv for signs of anxiety. Sarah was talking about her old high school. Since she and Liv had both been in publics before coming to Spencer. They had been swapping horror stories, but stopped briefly at the amount of tension at the table when Pogue said something to Kate about Chase. She rolled her eyes, but I felt Liv's panic rise slightly. I knew she had a hard time around random guys and something about Chase made her extra fidgety. He went to get food, nodding at me to acknowledge that I was there. Liv got up and followed him to the bar. I resumed listening to the conversations at the table, while keeping my eye on Liv. She was talking to Pogue, about Chase if I had to guess. I could tell he didn't think to much of the new boy. I watched him go to the pool table, where I had figured Reid and Tyler were. I felt Reid Use and looked up to see Pogue walk away grinning. He'd won something, that much I knew. He got his food and headed back to the table, Liv in tow. She was smiling about what had transpired between the friends so I didn't get as mad as I could've. She sat down on my other side, angling herself as close to me as she could. Sarah stopped talking upon realizing I wasn't listening. Deciding to get Chase away from the table.

"Want to play?" I asked indicating the foosball table. Chase nodded and we went to play.

"So you guys are pretty tight, huh?" he asked.

"Families are real close, we grew up together. Kinda like brothers." I replied wondering at the slight hostility in his tone.

"Must have been nice." he replied as he won the game.

"Best two out of three?"

"Okay." I said as I set up for another game. But Pogue decided to join us, now that he was done eating.

"Mind if I get in a game?" he asked Chase.

"Yeah yeah sure." false graciousness in the other boys tone, as he moved aside to let Pogue play.

"Reid and Tyler are here." even though he knew I knew that already.

"Where?" I played along.

"Pool tables with Aaron and the boys."

"Great, that's trouble."

"So Caleb tells me you guys are swimmers." Chase cut in. I knew he was trying to patch things up with Pogue, why though I didn't really know.

"Spencer's best, State finals twice." Pogue replied, not willing to play along with Chase's attempt at politeness.

"I swam for Hastings. I was their freestyle man." he continued undeterred.

"You won't be here. That's Caleb's swim." was the terse answer. I just smirked at Chase and he laughed a little.

Sarah's POV..

"What just happened?" I asked noting now only the girls sat at the table. Liv and Kate just looked at me.

"What?"

"Well we were sitting together here having fun, and now we are watching them have fun." I clarified, miffed that Caleb had gotten up.

"That's what girls do." supplied Kate.

"You know boys and their toys." chimed Olivia. If she hadn't been talking earlier I'd of sworn the girl was mute.

"Give me a quarter."

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Just give me a quarter, please? I'll show you what girls do."

"Fine." said Liv handing over the coin.

"Thank you." as I jumped up and all but ran to the jukebox. I put the coin in the machine and picked my favorite song. It began to play and several people cheered. I however had eyes for only one. I headed towards the foosball table. Pogue tapped Caleb on the shoulder as I approached. "Hi." I said, grabbing the boy in question by the arm and leading him to the dance floor. We danced, while Kate and Liv cheered from the table. The sound of braking glass got our attention. I looked over to the pool tables in time to see Aaron shove Caleb's friend Reid. Caleb looked at Pogue over his shoulder.

"It's Reid and Tyler. Grab my jacket." and with a kiss to my cheek, he and Pogue went out the door after their friends. Chase offered to help. But I heard Pogue tell him to stay with us.

Caleb's POV..

"It's Reid and Tyler. Grab my jacket." I spoke over my shoulder to Pogue. I gave Sarah a brief kiss on the cheek, and went out after the escalating fight.

"Need some help?" Chase asked from behind us.

"No man just stay with the girls." I heard Pogue reply as he caught up to me.

"What's the problem?" I demanded once outside.

"None of your fucking business." Aaron snapped. By now you'd think he would know better. But obviously some idiots just never get it.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did." Reid supplied smugly.

"What don't we just forget about it." I suggested even though I knew that was a stupid idea. Reid was on a mission to cause Aaron as much pain as he could. At every chance he got, and since I wanted to do Aaron some damage too, I wasn't inclined to stop Reid anymore. Aaron dug his grave as far as I was concerned so I was happy to let him lay in it.

"Take it someplace else ladies. NOW!" Nicky said upon appearing in the doorway with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Whatever you say Nicky." was Aaron's reply. I could tell he was relieved to be getting away from us, since he knew we'd gladly beat the hell out of him. He shoved past me, and I shoved him back as he hightailed it back into the bar. Coward. Nicky closed the door behind them.

"What were you thinking?" I asked Reid. As much as I might have agreed with him about getting even with Aaron, I knew Using wasn't the way to do it.

"We were just playing them." was the nonchalant reply.

"Yeah, Caleb they were suckers for it." Tyler put in.

"Quit being such a pussy, he deserves it and you know it." Reid was in my face now. He made to pass me.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I informed him, putting a hand on his shoulder to halt him. He grabbed my wrist, and took his anger out on me since Aaron had gotten away.

"Reid stop." I gasped. He was Using on me to vent. It felt like he was breaking my wrist. I let it continue for a moment before I had to do something. I let my eyes go black and with a push of Power, sent Reid flying back into the wall.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you Use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. So while I get that your out to get Aaron, cause you know we all are. I can't let you recklessly endanger the Covenant." I finished as he levitated an empty keg. Deciding to let him vent a little I played along.

"My Power is greater then yours."

"Not until you ascend." he replied.

"Alright go for it tough guy." I told him and he launched the keg at me. I deflected it and sent him flying back into the tower of empty bottles. I was a little harsher then I'd meant to be. But I knew he wasn't hurt. I advanced on him, as Tyler helped him out of the rubble.

"Stop it, this is crazy." Pogue moved to restrain me.

"It's for his own good."

"Keep Using tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead."

"So I fixed her car, big deal." he shouted as he stumbled.

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talking later and you know it." he retorted. Reid pushed away from Tyler and got back in my face.

"The hell I do. I didn't Use later." and with that he went back into the bar.

"It's not right Using on each other Caleb." Tyler chipped in as he followed his friend.

"Tell it to Reid." I snapped. Even though I regretted rising to Reid's bait. Truthfully I was doubting that he'd been the one Using but I didn't know who else it would be. And Liv was right about the darkling, we'd seen in the car this afternoon. Put all together this was cause for concern.

"Reid's lying. It had to have been him." I told Pogue once we were alone.

"How do you know?" he asked. Good question. Honestly I had no idea, but I was flying blind without a better suspect.

"Because it wasn't you. Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me."

"What about Liv, he wouldn't Use around her." Pogue pointed out. Which is true and the main reason I indulged Reid like this. Cause he rarely Used anymore, he didn't want to scare her.

"She was with me last night." I informed him, rubbing my hands over my face. He knew she was with me this afternoon, but not that she'd spent the night with me.

"Hey Cay, Pogue you guys ok?" Liv and Sarah were in the doorway, looking both worried and anxious. I wasn't sure who had spoken.

"We're fine." Pogue replied. We headed inside.

A.N. This chapter was a pain to write. But I think it turned out better then I was hoping. School starts soon, and Chase gets creepier.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 11. After Nicky's

Olivia's POV…

I watched from my seat beside Sarah as the boys left. After a few minutes, Reid and Tyler came back in. I knew they'd be Using, so I'd literally done everything to keep the blonde distracted. We'd taken turns playing songs on the jukebox, and dancing. Which ensued several truckers stared at us. Once she saw Reid come in I could restrain her no longer.

"Babe, you ok?" I asked, while Sarah bounced from foot to foot.

"Fine. We had a confrontation with Aaron, then Cay and I had it out. But we'll be ok. We always are." he said, looking at Sarah, he added,

"Go with her." and with that he kissed my forehead and went back to playing pool with Tyler. I got the veiled message though, and I had been right. They Used to vent frustrations after Aaron had come back in here. I knew that all four of them were out for Aaron's blood. And I think now Aaron knows it too. Damn, I was hoping to see him get his ass handed to him. Once Reid and Tyler started their game, Sarah all but carried me to the door. Caleb and Pogue were still standing out back, talking in low voices.

"Hey Cay, Pogue you guys ok?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"We're fine." Pogue replied, as he and Caleb came back inside. We decided to dance for awhile, which made Sarah very happy. I even got Reid on the floor for a few dances. I got a dance with Cay while Sarah sat for a drink.

"Are you ok? I mean really ok?" I asked careful of the audience.

"I'll be fine. I let Reid vent a little, I didn't hurt him. But I just worry that he Uses too much. I felt someone Using last night, you know it woke me. That's never happened before." He answered quietly.

"Sarah told me and Kate that she felt like she was being watched in the showers. Then she ran into Reid in the hallway, Kate thought maybe Reid was playing a joke. But he wouldn't do something like that, that's low even for him." I paused and let Cay consider that new information.

"And that Darkling has me worried. I don't know anybody who would send me that, especially since it is ascended Power and none of us has Ascended yet." he put in. I felt the shiver slide down his arms at the memory of the Darkling.

Neither of us noticed Chase listening intently to our conversation, his eyes pitch black to allow him to hear us over the noise in the bar.

Chase's POV…

Caleb suspects something. Good. What's not good however is the fact that she knows. I don't want her involved in this. Olivia knows that none of Caleb's Covenant brothers have the power to send him that Darkling. They both of course know that none of the others would have anyways, cause they all knew she was with him. Just like they all know she's sleeping with him. And they all cover for each other. Makes me sick, and jealous just a little bit. But soon I'll have my revenge.

Kate's POV…

I sat at the table with Chase and Sarah. We'd been dancing but I got thirsty, so Sarah and I took a break. Pogue left a few minutes ago, he got upset with me. Oh, well I'll worry about it later. Now I'm watching Sarah watch Liv and Caleb dance. Well maybe sway in place is more like it, cause they are talking. Reid and Tyler were dancing with us but they went back to the pool table just after Pogue left. I think Sarah's jealous. Though she spent several songs with Caleb as her partner, they didn't talk much. Watching him and Liv together, the way he holds her, talks to her, you'd think they were a couple. I know she's close with Caleb, because he's helped her through so much. Out of the four, she spends probably the least amount of time with Pogue, but I know that if she ever needed him, he'd be there. I'd be jealous if it wasn't Liv. But we all helped her, so we all would do anything for her. She's my best friend, and I hope Sarah doesn't mess this up. I have a feeling she may, I just hope I'm wrong.

Caleb's POV…

It's getting late, we should be heading home soon. School starts in the morning. I know I'm excited for senior year, graduation especially.

"What's so funny?" Liv asks. Sarah went to sit for a drink, so I snagged a dance with her, and her question makes me look down at her.

"Just thinking about school, how we get to graduate this year." I explain, twirling Liv around again. She laughs. I love that sound, and lately it's becoming more frequent.

"It's almost eleven." she says, after a glance at my watch.

"Yeah, we should get back. I'll take you home." I decide since I want to ask her about taking her to see my Dad tomorrow after school.

"Ok. I think Tyler is staying with us tonight, so Reid can catch a ride with him. Chase brought Kate, so he can take her and Sarah." she finishes as the song ends.

"Well lets go get our stuff and say goodbye."

Olivia's POV…

"Babe?" I get Reid's attention.

"How much longer are you going to be, and is Tyler staying with us?"

"Not much, and yeah. You leaving?" he asks. His eyes don't leave the pool table. But this is typical.

"Yeah, Caleb's taking me. I need a shower, so I'll see you at home."

"Alright, see you in about an hour." simple statement. A testament to how our relationship works. I turn to leave, but Reid pulls me back and kisses me.

"Love you." I just smile and kiss him again.

Heading back to the table, I see Sarah doesn't look to happy. And I'll bet I know why, Caleb's leaving. She has it bad for him, but he is still clueless. But then he is a guy, and unless you spell it out, he ain't going to get it.

"All good to go, Cay you ready?" I ask as I approach.

"Yup. See you in class." as he helps me into my jacket. We leave with Sarah glaring daggers at me. The ride to the dorms is silent, but it's a comfortable silence. He stops the Mustang in front of the doors.

"Did you have any plans after school yet?"

"No." I am confused.

"Would you like to go see my Dad? I think he missed you today." Caleb's tone is sad. His Dad is a sensitive subject for him, and I know how happy it makes him to see his old man happy. Since the town believes him dead, he lives in seclusion at the Danvers' colony house. And I've made it a habit to go see him every once in awhile since I learned about the Covenant. I feel bad for him, being so isolated. My visits are a highlight for him, according to Gorman.

"Of course. I know how much he looks forward to it."

"Alright, we'll go right after school."

"See you in the morning then."

"Yup." I smile at him as I get out of the car.

Freshly showered with clean uniforms laid out for both me and Reid I got to bed. Reid was already half asleep, Tyler was in the shower. I woke awhile later, I just laid there trying to figure out what woke me.

Chase's POV…

I left Nicky's not long after Caleb and Olivia. Both Kate and Sarah had things to get ready before going to bed. I however planned to go see Aaron. Having heard bits and pieces from the Sons, I wanted his take on what had happened. Mostly I curious to see if I could make an ally out of him, he obviously hated them as much as I did. So I wanted to know why, and what if anything he might know that could help me. I'd gotten his number from him at the Dell's. So without a thought, I used to dial his number. He answered on the second ring."Hello." the tone was annoyed.

"Hey Aaron, it's Chase." I said, noting that he didn't sound like he'd been sleeping.

"Oh hey man, what's up?" he lost the annoyed tone upon hearing my name.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you." I said, Using to influence him so I could do this now. I had things to do tomorrow.

"Well come on over then." with that he gave me directions to his house, and we hung up. I got there faster since I Used. God I love this power. Makes life so easy. His house was huge, like the Danvers house, but not as gothic in appearance. He's sitting on the front stoop, smoking a cigarette.

"Hope it's not too late." I joke as I walk up.

"Nah. I ain't tired yet. Gotta get back in the school mode." he finishes the smoke and tosses it away.

"I saw you earlier at Nicky's. Hanging with them." he sneers as he says them and I get who he means.

"Yeah. Blending in keeps me under the radar." I say. And it's true, when you blend with the people you want to hurt, you get all the weapons you need on a tray. Because they never suspect friends first. The old saying of keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer doesn't mean anything to them. Aaron just nods.

"So you want dirt, huh?"

"First I want your side of the story as far as this incident with you and Olivia."

"We hooked up. Her boyfriend found out and didn't take it well." he said and I tried not to show my disbelief. Surely he knew that didn't add up. I'd seen how Reid was with her, it was obvious he was gone in love.

"So why's she saying you raped her?"

"To cover for the asshole Garwin. It's obvious she's afraid of him, so he probably raped her, and she blamed me." he clarified. Of course there was still a few gaps in his logic. Another good thing about the Power, is people can't lie to me. I know when I'm being bull shited. And he was definitely lying, and not just to me, but to himself. He'd convinced himself of this delusion. It takes a lot to disgust me, but Aaron did. In a way he was as dangerous as me. I knew it was a matter of time before he did it again, and I already felt sorry for the poor girl unlucky enough to be his next victim. I was done with this, I had thought he could be an ally. But never mind, in the long run he didn't know anything I couldn't learn myself. Using I made him forget this conversation and visit.

Olivia's POV…

I got back to sleep, only to wake again. I need the bathroom, but that requires untangling from Tyler and Reid. I'm in the middle, with both boys wrapped around me. In the dark, sleepy haze, I can't tell whose arm is whose, but after a few minutes of wiggling I get free. Once on my feet I look at my bedmates. It was Tyler that had been curled against my back. With Reid in front of me. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

Sarah's POV…

Liv and Caleb left Nicky's together. I try not to be jealous, but watching them together makes me see red. I want Caleb, even though I have only known him for two days. There's just something about him. It's not fair that she has Reid, who adores her. And it seems Caleb does too, it's just not fair.

"Alright girl, spill. You've been too quiet since we got back." Kate sits at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"I don't know what your talking about." I huff, pulling my own brush through my hair. A little rougher then I meant to be.

"Yes, you do. I saw you making gooey eyes at Caleb all night. The minute he left you got all quiet." she says, not the least bit out off by my mood.

"I like him." simple truth.

"Then you need to tell him." Kate states. Blunt as always.

"But how can I when she's around."

"Pull him aside and talk to him. Seriously it's not that hard."

"Are you sure they ain't together behind Reid's back. They seem awfully close for just being friends." I can tell that statement gave her pause. She turned at that to face me.

"Honestly I don't know. I know she was with him last night. But I don't think she'd cheat on Reid like that. Especially not with one of his best friends." she puts the brush down. And looks to be considering something.

"It's just he and Reid were her biggest supporters, she depends on them a lot. And she practically lived with Caleb over the summer. So I guess that's why they seem so close." in my curiosity I forget the jealousy. I still don't know the whole story about what Aaron did to her. I heard the rumors and gossip, but I haven't asked. I don't want to bring up what promises to be a sore subject. But I know something bad had to have happened, I saw her anxiety attack this afternoon in Caleb's car. Given how well he handled it, means it's happened before.

"And what exactly happened, rumor is Aaron raped her." I state, trying to get something, anything out of Kate.

"Well since you haven't had the chance to talk to her, I'll tell you that yes Aaron did rape Olivia. And he went to jail for a while. That's why the guys are so protective of her, and why she keeps away from men she don't know." Kate pauses.

"She had an attack of some kind after seeing Chase this afternoon at the pharmacy. In Caleb's car, it took him several minutes to get her calm, does that always happen?"

"Not much anymore, but it used to be a lot worse. And more frequently, but she's been in therapy since right after Aaron got sent to jail. All the guys and I learned how to help her deal. You see her now almost as she was, but right after she was a mess. She couldn't even handle being around the guys. It was hard watching her struggle against Reid or Caleb, even Tyler and Pogue, she couldn't be in the same room with them, and freaked if they so much as looked at her funny. Even though she knew they'd never hurt her, she was so messed up that it took her some time to remember that." I could tell there was more, but I had a question.

"How come he's not still in jail?"

"He only got sentenced to three months. Plus five years probation, and about a thousand hours of community service. He's from an old money family, and it was his first offence so they went light on him."

"He goes to school here, doesn't he?" this bothered me. That they would let him back after what he did.

"Yeah, his parents are paying a huge amount for him to finish here. They want him to be able to go to a good college. But there are some conditions to his return."

"Really, for his probation."

"No, Olivia got them from the provost right after the school board agreed to allow him to come back." Kate paused again.

"He can't live in the dorms. He isn't allowed to be on school property after school unless he's in detention or swim practice. Not allowed in classes with Olivia, and she has all her classes with at least one of the Sons. And she still has Reid as her room mate, in case he does get brave enough to try something." she finished, and I was impressed. But then I'd want the same in that kind of situation. That was the last of our conversation, Kate went to brush her teeth, while I processed everything I'd heard.

A.N. A little bit of a filler, but it got somethings adressed that needed to be. Still i own nothing, cept Liv. I would also take a moment to thank all my readers and reviewers, i know i don't say it much, so Thank you Thank you Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Surviving Aaron.

Ch. 12

A.N. I have already covered this part of the movie I know, but writing this helped me re-connect with this story. It's been a long time, I'm ashamed to say. I lost all my notes and drafts when my Tower crashed two years ago. I can't apologize enough for the delay.

* * *

Caleb's P.O.V...

"You and Kate talk about me?" I ask Sarah as we ride out to drop off some medication to my Father. I am only somewhat nervous, as I know girls are prone to gossip, especially about a Son of Ipswich.

"Well you know just girl stuff." she admits shyly. I can't help the internal flinch at the mention of 'girl talk.'

But then again, the only girl I talk to frequently is Olivia. Most girls would rather flirt with me and that isn't always good for any actual conversation.

Olivia isn't prone to gossip, Kate is her only girlfriend really. After she was raped she closed off a lot. She could have more friends, we've encouraged her to try. She's still not as outgoing as she was. For which I curse Aaron to the pits of hell.

Speaking of the devil, he'll be at Nicky's later I'm sure. Grand. That guarantees trouble, but enough of that now. Though I will have to make sure I ask Liv later what constitutes girl talk when it comes to guys.

Later...

Still Caleb..

"So I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come see my Dad after school tomorrow?" I ask Liv, as I pull up to the front door of the dorm building. I brought her home from our night out at Nicky's.

It's become an unspoken policy for one of us, usually Reid since she lives with him, to make sure she gets back safe. It was from Nicky's parking lot that Aaron snatched her. Letting her go alone was a mistake I will never stop blaming myself for.

"Sure." she replies.

"Also what exactly is 'girl talk?'" I ask quietly, knowing she's going to laugh at me.

"Worried about what Kate or I might tell Sarah?" she asks, smirking. Well at least she's not laughing like I'd thought.

"No. No not at all, just merely curious." I am hoping for indifference, but if her raised eyebrow is any indication, I failed.

"I wouldn't be too worried, you know Kate. She's relatively harmless and she means well. Besides she doesn't know anything dangerous. Pogue covers his ass very well, and if he'd slipped in any way she would've talked to me about it." Olivia answers. Of course Kate isn't in on the secret yet, and Liv would be the first to hear if Kate had any suspicions.

"And me I wouldn't tell Sarah a damn thing. She seems like a sweet girl but I haven't known her long enough to really tell how she is." she continues. Olivia is in turn about as protective of us as we are of her. Greed can affect anyone, and some girls will do anything for money. I learned that lesson real fast. Young too.

"And that has nothing to do with us?" I tease. Our relationship is mostly a secret. The other guys know, but Kate has no clue. Liv mock scowls at me before giggling.

"It might." she concedes, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

A.N. It's short I know. I'm sorry about that, but this got my Muse flowing again, so hopefully I can get this story moving again. I can't apologize enough for the delay in posting this.


	12. Chapter 12

Surviving Aaron.

Ch. 13. Bad Dreams.

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V.

A tickling sensation crawled up the side of my face. I woke instantly as the feeling moved into my hair, just above my ear. I panicked blindly for a second.

Sitting up I brushed my fingers through my hair, looking for the cause. In the dark I knew I'd never see if anything was actually there. With a sigh I gave up and turned to lie back down.

As I closed my eyes I saw something crawl into Reid's ear. He didn't stir. Just kept sleeping. I tried to convince myself that nothing was there, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that there really was.

Propping up on an elbow, I leaned over Reid, running a finger through his blonde hair. Of course I realized I had to be imagining things. So imagine my horrified surprise to find a spider in Reid's hair.

I flipped the little creature away, and it went flying. I didn't have the time to see where it ended up cause at that moment I felt something on my leg.

Tossing back the sheet and blanket revealed dozens of spiders. They were crawling on my legs and all over the bed. I jumped in fright while trying to bat the ones on me away.

"Reid." I shout, jumping actually out of the bed. Turning on the lamp illuminates the room and the hundreds of thousands of spiders all over the floor under my feet.

"REID!" I scream again. But he doesn't budge. Now I know something is wrong. My nightmares have stopped being so frequent but I'd had enough over the last several months to know Reid was not that heavy of a sleeper.

My nightmares have always, always woken Reid. Hell he's the one that wakes ME up. Panic shoots through me like fire. I watch as another spider crawls into Reid's ear. Then a pimple like thing forms on his forehead. It erupts in dozens more spiders and all the while he sleeps on. Him and Tyler both. Neither has moved at all despite my screaming.

"REID WAKE UP!" I shout one last time.

"Babe, I am awake." Reid's voice hits me like a bucket of cold water. But when I turn to where his voice came from, it's not my boyfriend.

It's a black smokey figure. A figure that winks at me from a face I can't quite identify, but know I've seen before. Just as quickly the figure disappears and I snap awake to Tyler's voice.

I blink a few times as I realize that I was the one dreaming. It was all a dream, or rather a nightmare.

"Olivia?" Tyler's tone is soft. Tyler sits on the bed next to Reid, who I realize is holding me on his lap. I have to turn a little to be able to look over at him. Concern is evident in Baby Boy's blue eyes.

"I'm okay now." I say to reassure them both.

Meanwhile downstairs in her dorm room, Sarah is awake after a similar nightmare.

"Fucking creepy." she whispers in the dark, laying back down. She isn't aware of the shadow watching her. The shadow smiles with satisfaction before fading.

Caleb's P.O.V..

I wake covered in sweat and feeling like I've gone ten rounds in a wrestling match. It was the same as the other night when I felt someone Using.

As I lay there, I concentrate on the feeling. The Power I sense is dark. Angry. This Power is like nothing I've ever felt which scares me.

As much as I'd like to blame Reid, or my impending Ascension, I'm not sure I can. That scares me too.

The ringing of my cell phone startles me out of my contemplation of this Power.

"Yea."

"I just saw the same darkling you saw last night, that dead kid at the Dells." Pogue's voice says in my ear is one step away from panic. If Pogue's freaking out then this is serious. It's not just affecting me anymore either. I've gotta find out what's going on before someone gets hurt.

"This is starting to freak me out. Someone's Using and I mean big time. I intend to find out who." I tell him. We chat for a few more minutes before he seems reassured. It's not Reid. It can't be, he is NOT this powerful. Nor would he do this to us. I'll ask him again just to be sure but I just know it's not him. Not anymore anyway.

The next morning.

Liv's P.O.V..

"Reid." I call my boyfriend's name again. Trying to wake him some time's is like trying to wake the dead.

"If you aren't up in two minutes I'm gonna dump cold water on your head." I tell him, knowing he's gotta be awake enough to hear me by now. Geez and I was the one that had the nightmare last night.

"Okay okay. I'm up. I'm up no need for water." he says as he jumps out of bed. I have to fight to hide my laugh. He knows I have no problem carrying out my threat. I've done it before, and if need be I'll do it again.

"Up at last I see." Tyler jokes coming back into the room. I don't know when he left exactly but seeing as he has coffee, I decide I don't care.

"She threatened me with ice water." Reid says, as he emerges from the bathroom, dressed for school. Tyler chuckles at that, which earns an indignant huff from Reid.

* * *

A.N. Here we go again. I'm on a roll with this story and hope to have it done soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 14 Class begins.

* * *

Olivia P.O.V..

After finally managing to pull Reid out of bed, he, Tyler, and I head across campus to the school.

"What's our first class?" Reid asks Tyler as we walk. Baby Boy pulls his folded schedule out of the pocket of his uniform blazer.

"A.P Government." he says, reading the sheet. We compared schedules yesterday and it turns out the four boys, Kate, Sarah and I all have most of our classes together.

"Ugh." Reid groans. He hates Government. He only passed it last year cause Ty and I helped him study. I just sip my coffee to hide my smile. While I don't like that class either really, it's just Reid's cute when he pouts.

"Oh it's not that bad." Ty answers upon seeing that look cross Reid's face.

"Speak for yourself, Baby Boy." is the grumbled come back. To which Ty and I both laugh. Reid just scowls, which causes us to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Kate asks, as she arrives with Pogue and Sarah in tow.

"Reid's pouting cause we have Government first period." I answer while clutching the ache in my side.

"Yea yea. You can quit laughing at my expense now." Reid puts in as Caleb finally joins us. I note Sarah looks nervous. First day at a new school, I could relate.

"You'll be fine Sarah." I tell the blonde, coming to walk next to her as we head to class.

"We'll help you." Kate adds coming up on Sarah's other side. Sarah smiles, looking reassured.

"Thanks guys." she says, linking each of her arms with mine on one side and Kate on the other. We get a few stares as we walk down the hall arm in arm, with the Sons of Ipswich trailing behind.

We don't notice that among the gawkers is Chase, who doesn't look amused.

At lunch, we all sat around one of the circular lunch tables. Talking amongst ourselves while we ate. I sat with my back to a wall, Kate and Sarah on either side of me.

"You won't believe the dream I had last night." Sarah says, leaning in so only Kate and I can hear her. The boys are all talking about this afternoon's swim practice.

"It was about spiders. They were all over me. I screamed and screamed, trying to wake Kate but she wouldn't wake. The whole thing was beyond creepy. After I felt like something was watching me." She explained quietly.

My blood ran cold when she mentioned the spiders and being unable to wake Kate. It was very similar to the nightmare I had. How odd I thought, that she and I would have such a similar nightmare on the same night.

I picked at my lunch, eating a few bites before pushing the tray away. I looked up to see Caleb and Reid watching me. I hadn't told Reid or Tyler about it.

"Not hungry, babe?" Reid asked. I shook my head. I'd spotted Aaron several tables away, he was talking animatedly about something.

I was sure I didn't want to know what. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. Reid resumed his conversation with Pogue. Caleb looked at me, then over to where Aaron sat.

"I'm okay." I mouthed to him when he looked back at me, concern evident on his face. He nodded. I felt bad letting him think Aaron was the cause of my missing appetite.

In truth he was only part of it. Mine and Sarah's matching nightmare was most of it. The rest was Chase looking pleased with himself. He was sitting at the outskirts of our group, and he kept smiling.

Chase.

I'd heard Sarah confiding in the other girls' about her little dream last night. I smirked pleased with myself.

Olivia remained quiet but I saw the fear in her eyes. She didn't eat much, letting Caleb think Aaron was the cause of her stress.

I however wasn't fooled.

She'd seen Aaron too, and knew he was talking about her. I was glad, momentarily anyway, that she couldn't hear him.

He was telling anyone who'd listen about their night together. He was claiming she'd enjoyed it. Now that disgusted me.

Aaron's is every bit as much a monster as I am. Just in a very different way. I knew one day there'd be another girl. Monsters like him never can stop once they've started.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Everyone gathered their things and cleaned up the table.

Pogue

I'm the first to get to the Art classroom. So I decide to stand in the hallway to wait for Olivia.

I don't see Chase till he leans against the wall about a foot away from me. I cross my arms, resisting the urge to scowl at him.

"Pretty isn't she?" Chase asks me. Now I do scowl at him. Why must he insist on talking to me, surely he knows I can't stand him.

He reminds me of Aaron. He gestures down the hallway, so I turn to see what he's talking about. Kate I bet. I know he likes flirting with her in front of me. Seems to enjoy pissing me off, hence why I don't like him.

But it's not Kate that he's pointed out. It's Olivia. She's walking down the hall towards us, arm in arm with Reid. Not an unusual sight seeing as they are a couple.

"Pretty?" he repeats. I want to punch him so badly. Of course she is but I won't tell him that.

"Stay the fuck away." I growl at him instead. He shakes his head. Surely he's noticed how protective we all are of Liv. Give me an excuse asshole, I think to myself.

"What about your girlfriend?" he asks, obviously baiting me. Sure enough glancing back at him, he's smirking.

"Hey Pogue." Reid greets me as he and Liv arrive at where we were standing. Liv and I have Art 2 this period, it's the only class she and I have alone together.

Luckily for Chase their arrival cuts off whatever I might of said in reply. Kate and I would be having a chat about Chase later, that much I knew.

She would be mad at me I was sure, but I don't care. I'd let this shit carry on long enough.

"Reid, Liv." I greet them well aware that Chase is watching. I notice Liv's smile vanish which tells me she's noticed too. I know she doesn't like the new boy either.

"Ready for Art?" she asks me, completely ignoring Chase. Mentally I applaud her effort to act like Chase doesn't bother her.

"Later Babe." Reid says, pecking her cheek. As he walks away I note he too glares at Chase. Once Reid is gone, Chase who thankfully doesn't have Art, also leaves.

"Thank fuck. For a minute I thought we'd be stuck with him." she speaks so softly I almost don't hear. Yea I'd thought that myself.

"Remember what I told you." I said, bringing up our little side convo from Nicky's the other night.

"That applies to Chase too?" she asks, at the time I'd meant Aaron. However Chase would be getting included as well.

"Sure it does." and so it would. I'd be damned if I let Chase hurt her or Kate.

* * *

A.N. A bit of a filler chapter, I know. I'm working on the good stuff that's to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 15. Classes and Visits.

* * *

Olivia

Sarah and I were already seated in English when Kate walked up to join us. I saw Caleb in the next row sitting with Pogue. Reid and Tyler were next to each other also. Across the aisle and a row up from where I was. Reid appeared to be sleeping, till Ty nudged him.

"Hey." Kate greeted, setting her bag down. She sat and pulled out her notebook.

"Hi." Sarah replied, while I just nodded. I hate this theater seating, no desks make it so hard to take notes. The noise of the students chatter died away as the teacher prepared to start the lesson.

"Good Morning. Mr. Danvers, Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class." the teacher said before turning to the board.

"Now we're going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction. First is Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O'Brien." he said.

I missed the third writer he named, as Sarah asked for a pen. Hers' had decided it wasn't going to write. I laughed at the annoyed look on her face while handing her another ink pen.

"Yeah Dream Catcher was the shit." Reid said to the amusement of the class when Stephen King's name was added to the board.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin, but no my choice is The Shining." he said, to which Reid just shrugged. Reid would never admit it out loud but I knew Stephen King was his favorite author.

Christine and Pet Semetary are my personal favorites. After a brief lecture the teacher let us read on our own. I spent the rest of the hour reading and summarizing each chapter.

For homework we were given a worksheet with twenty questions to answer about the first ten chapters.

Caleb

After English I went to the Provost's office as requested. I had racked my brain for a reason as to why he wanted to see me. Unfortunately I just couldn't come up with anything.

He'd seen Olivia yesterday about their agreement for Aaron, so I was just confused. When I walked in, he looked up from his desk and indicated for me to sit.

As I sat I briefly wondered if I should be worried.

"This is not the kind of publicity this institution is interested in." he said, throwing a newspaper onto the desk so I could read the headline. It was about the dead kid that had been found at the Dells.

"You wouldn't know anything about it, would you Mr. Danvers?" he asked.

"No sir." I replied, being completely honest. I had no idea what had happened, nor had I known the boy.

"But you would know about a fight at a local bar last night?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat. Oh shit I thought fast.

"Sir if I could.." I began, trying to explain.

"And if I am correct, Chase Collins was with you?" he cut me off. Which relieved me since my explanation would've been total BS anyway.

"Yes Sir." I answer, but what did Chase have to do with anything? He hadn't been involved in the fight. He'd remained in the bar with the girls.

I watch as Higgins stands, moving to the small window near his desk.

"Chase Collins comes to us with a brilliant academic record and his family trust has made a generous endowment to this institution. I want to make sure he has a positive experience here at Spenser, do I make myself clear." he says.

"Yes Sir." I reply. I'm a little annoyed that all this has to do with money. Seriously? Higgins continues, snapping my attention back to him.

"Good, I understand that you and Chase have already bonded. And I would appreciate it if you could continue to take him under your wing. Make sure his stay here is a pleasant one." he says. I nod while wondering if this is almost over.

"Oh and Caleb."

"Sir?"

"No more fights." he says, dismissal clear in his tone as he sits back down.

"Yes Sir." I say and rise to leave as this little meeting is over. Finally. I'm so gonna kill Reid. We could've been in a lot more trouble due to that fight. Which is what I'm sure Aaron wanted, since he no doubt was the one that tattled.

One of these days, that fucking little rat is going to get whats coming to him. I just wanna be there when that day comes, and perhaps help.

Kate

"Where's Sarah?" I asked Liv as I caught up to her in the hall. School is over for the day.

"She had study hall last period, did you check the Library?" she says, putting her bag over her shoulder, only to have Caleb take it from her.

Now where did he come from I wondered. I hadn't seen him, but then I hadn't really looked either.

"No I haven't." I reply, and I'd gone right by it too. Shoot.

"I'd go with you to check, but I have to go meet Pogue." she says, attempting to take her bag back.

"We have an Art project due tomorrow." she explains before I can ask.

After agreeing to go out later for dinner, she leaves with Caleb. While I go search for Sarah. Liv was right of course and I found the blonde hunched over a book.

"Boo." I shout softly, since we are in the library. Sarah jumps ten feet in fright. I laugh as I lean over the table beside her.

"What is that?" I ask about the book she'd been pouring over.

"Caleb's family history. Did you know the witchcraft thing actually started here in Ipswich?" she asks.

Well of course I knew that. Everyone that lived in this town knew that. I had read the same book she was currently.

"I've asked Pogue about it, he just tells me it's all nonsense." I tell her. She closes it and pushes it aside. I help her clean up so we can leave.

Once she's ready we head back to the dorms to change. I told Chase we'd meet him later at Nicky's for dinner.

Liv.

I'd only partly fibbed to Kate. While I was indeed meeting Pogue later for our project, first I was going to see William. Caleb was taking me out there, and Pogue was picking me up.

"Olivia."

"Gorman. How is he?" I ask, the normally grumpy caretaker as he greets me at the top of the stairs.

"He's always better when he knows your coming." Gorman answers, heading down the stairs. William is in his chair by the fire, an I.V. bag hangs from the attached pole.

"Hello Mr. Danvers." I speak to him while pulling the stool up next to the arm of his chair.

"William." his voice is never more then a whisper when he speaks. He's only 44 years old, though he looks a hundred. Years of abusing his Power have aged him terribly.

"There's a storm brewing. A great evil has been making it's presence known to me." he speaks suddenly.

I pause and put a book marker in Gone With The Wind. William says he finds me voice soothing, and likes it when I read aloud to him. Last week we finished the last of the Harry Potter books.

I'd found it funny to read a book about fictional wizards to a real one. Though William preferred the term warlock.

'Wizards are nothing but wand waving little fools.' William had said, in a tone that sounded just like Severus. I'd laughed so hard I fell off my stool.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I know Caleb has felt someone Using. The night of the Dell's bonfire party, it woke him. When he woke, so did I as I'd been right next to him. Even Pogue says he's felt it.

"The fifth bloodline. There is another Son out there." he says.

"Wait I thought the fifth bloodline ended?"

"Go get the Book of Damnation." William tells me. Dread fills my chest as I go do as William said.

I follow William's directions to the back of the book. I have to read it twice to make sure I understood.

"No fucking way." I mutter, unable to wrap my head around what I just learned.

"Yes. Big things are coming. Bad things. Caleb's probably already beginning to understand." his voice soft when he says his sons' name.

I know he feels terribly for the wrongs he's done his son. Caleb both loves and resents his father. It just makes me sad.

"He knows somethings up. So does Pogue. I'm not sure bout Reid and Tyler though. I wonder if it's Chase. This stuff only started after he showed up at Spenser." the last I say more to myself then to William. I think I need to watch Chase more closely.

"Ready to go?" Pogue's voice breaks into the bubble.

"Hello William." he says, coming to greet Caleb's Dad. I quickly set the book down so Pogue doesn't see it.

"Christopher." he returns, to which Pogue grimaces.

"I'll see you in a few days." I tell William, leaning down to kiss his cheek. For now I won't say anything to the guys about what I learned tonight.

* * *

A.N. Stay tuned. Thanks B for the reviews that rekindled the fire of inspiration. Ur awesome!


End file.
